MALMOR
by galadrielcullen
Summary: Podria el amor de una joven como Isabella Swan romper la maldicion que pesaba sobre Edward Cullen, el primogenito de una de las familias mas importantes de Forks.
1. Prologo

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo ocupo sus nombres para dar vida a esta loca historia de amor del siglo XVI.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Vhica y Ivy Fawkes****, Betas FFAD.****  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

PROLOGO:

**LA SALVACION**

Isabella Swan, una amante de la historia antigua. Es hermosa e inteligente, además de ser hija de uno de los arqueólogos más reconocidos en Fork, pero muerto hace dos años. Está bajo la tutela de su despótico y despreciable primo, Jacob Black.

**LA MALDICION**

Edward Cullen era un rico aristócrata, pronto a convertirse en el Duque de Masen. Vivía junto a su familia en una hermosa Mansión a las afueras de Fork. Era amable y muy apuesto, pero cargaba con una horrible herencia que no podía olvidar… ya que pesaba sobre todo varón primogénito de su familia.

**EL AMOR VERDADERO**

¿Como una fiesta y un intento de muerte en contra de Isabella los logra unir en la más difícil y ardiente de las aventuras? ¿Podrá un falso compromiso, volverse amor y a la vez en un matrimonio que los salve a ambos de un destino funesto? A ella, de convertirse en la amante de su primo. Y a él, en la más horrible de las criaturas...

* * *

**Esta historia la había subido hace algún tiempo atrás, pero la reforme… y volvió una historia mejor explicada y más completa…**

**También las invito a mi grupo de facebook… el link está en mi perfil, donde subo y subiré novedades de este fic y los otros que ya he publicado, y los nuevos que aun están en mi mentecilla.**

**Ojala les guste los cambios que hice y espero sus mensajes ;)**

**Cariñossssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**Gala.**


	2. Isabella Swan

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo ocupo sus nombres para dar vida a esta loca historia de amor**** del siglo XVI****.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por**** Vhica y Ivy Fawkes****, Betas FFAD.****  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo I:** Isabella Swan.

Estaba cansada de mi primo. De sus constantes insinuaciones y amenazas para que me acostara con él.

Mil veces, durante la noche, después de trancar la puerta de mi dormitorio, me ponía a pensar el porqué mi padre le daría mi custodia a mi despreciable y libertino primo, o sea, tenia diecisiete años, pero sabia cuidarme sola.

No sabía cuánto aguantaría rehuyendo cada noche a mi primo, con constantes excusas para no tener que entrar en su cama, ya que todos los días me chantajeaba para que tuviera relaciones con él. E incluso me amenazaba con quemar mis amados libros, ya que sabía que yo adoraba leer, especialmente si eran de Historia. Además de que eran lo único que tenia de mi padre, e incluso lo hacía cuando Leah, su esposa, estaba dentro de la casa...

_Nunca entendí si ella sabia como era su esposo y se hacia la desentendida, o realmente no sabía cómo era el canalla que tenía por marido._

Odiaba a Jacob, y tenía claro que si no encontraba una forma de escapar de la casa, terminaría matándolo.

¿Dónde estaba mi alma gemela? Sabía que a mi edad era tonto pensar así, pero no perdía las esperanzas de conocer al hombre de mi vida, y que fuera él quien me sacara de esta horrible vida. Ayudándome a escapar de las asquerosas garras de mi despreciable primo...

_Como compadecía a Leah por tener que dormir cada noche con él._

Una de esas tantas noches, después de escaparme y encerrarme en mi habitación, con pestillo por miedo a que Jacob me encontrara y me llevara obligada a su dormitorio, escuche que golpeaban mi puerta. Me dio un susto de muerte, pensando que era él, pero respire aliviada cuando escuche la voz de Ángela.

—Señorita Isabella, ya puede salir. Su primo ya subió a dormir con su esposa… no sin antes preguntarme por usted—me dijo Ángela, mi fiel doncella y la única que sabía sobre mi tormento, ya que solo ella sabia la verdad de lo que ocurría en esa casa.

—Gracias Ángela, pero no quiero salir ¿Me podrías traer algo de comer? Por favor—le conteste, desde mi cama.

—Esta bien señorita. En un rato vuelvo con su comida—me respondió y escuche como empezó a bajar las escaleras, con rumbo a la cocina.

Me quede en el mismo lugar, por miedo a hacer algún ruido que despertara a mi primo. Y que éste aprovechara que su esposa dormía, para venir a llamar a mi puerta y a exigirme que debiera acostarme con él, o si no, perdía todo lo que mi padre me había dejado en capital por herencia.

_Que vil y despreciable lo encontraba._

En eso escuche un ruido, desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi dormitorio. Más me asuste por nada, pues era Ángela que sacaba una llave para abrir mi puerta. La única que había en la casa y la cual, solo ella tenía. _Gracias a Dios._

—Señorita, aquí le traigo algo de comer—me dijo entrando, cerrando la puerta tras sí y echándole el cerrojo luego — ¿Cómo esta, señorita Isabella? —me pregunto al tiempo que me pasaba la bandeja con comida.

—Gracias Ángela. Y no estoy nada bien, le tengo un miedo horrible a Jacob y no sé qué hacer para liberarme de él —le conteste llorando, dejando la bandeja a un lado, encima de mi cama, ya que hablar de este tema me quitaba el apetito.

—No se preocupe señorita, que yo voy a encontrar la forma de que usted se libere de las garras de su primo Jacob para siempre, además de salir de esta casa—me contesto abrazándome, para calmarme—. Ahora cómase la comida, que está muy delgada.

Después de hablar, se despidió y al salir, cerró mi puerta por fuera con la llave, no sin antes prometer que encontraría una solución a mi problema.

No tuve que esperar mucho, ya que volvió al cabo de dos días a mi habitación, donde estaba encerrada como todas las noches, con un papel en las manos. No entendí eso, pero cuando lo abrió y me lo mostró, simplemente la abrace. _Había aparecido mi oportunidad y no iba a dejarla escapar. _Sólo me esperaba la forma de solucionar la parte con mi primo, pero de eso me ocuparía más tarde, ahora solo me limitaba a dar vueltas por mi habitación, por la felicidad que me embargaba.

"EL RICO Y ARISTÓCRATA LORD EDWARD CULLEN MASEN,  
DARA UNA FIESTA EN SU RESIDENCIA; UBICADA EN EL PALACIO CULLEN AFUERAS DE FORKS.

SE INVITA A TODAS LA JÓVENES DE FORKS A ESTA MARAVILLOSA RECEPCIÓN,  
POR EL MOTIVO DE QUE EL MAYOR DE LOS HIJOS DEL MATRIMONIO DE LORD CARLISLE Y LADY ESME CULLEN,  
SE ENCUENTRA A PUERTAS DE CUMPLIR LA MAYORÍA DE EDAD Y DE ACEPTAR EL DUCADO DE MASEN".

ATTENTAMENTE, ANTE USTED:

SETH CLEARWATER  
Jefe de servicio".

* * *

**Gracias a los que ya siguen esta historia.**

**Espero que con este capítulo las cosas se le aclaren un poco. Ya que conocieron la parte de Isabella y todo lo que tiene que vivir.**

**En el próximo capítulo será de Edward, ahí sabrán un poco sobre él, su familia y un poco de lo que le pasa, ya que no puedo decir mucho. Solo les digo que con el paso de los capítulos empezaran a descubrir el trasfondo de esta historia.**

**Por el momento los capítulos van a ser mas de presentaciones, pero en los que siguen habrá más cosas y motivos que lo califican para estar en categoría M.**

**También las invito a mi grupo de facebook… el link está en mi perfil, donde subo y subiré novedades de este fic y los otros que ya he publicado, y los nuevos que aun están en mi mentecilla.**

**Ojala les guste los cambios que hice... espero sus mensajes ;)**

**Cariñosss**

**Gala ;)**


	3. Edward Cullen

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo ocupo sus nombres para dar vida a esta loca historia de amor**** del siglo XVI****.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por**** Vhica y Ivy Fawkes****, Betas FFAD.****  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo II:** Edward Cullen.

Esa mañana me desperté muy animado, pero no sabía si era por el maravilloso día que se presentaba o por el sueño que había tenido. Un sueño donde me había visitado un ángel de largos cabellos castaños y ojos color marrón, el cual me decía que estaríamos juntos por siempre y que con su ayuda la maldición que pesaba sobre mi familia, desaparecería.

Como deseaba que hubiera sido verdad. Como deseaba que mi antepasado, el Duque de Volterra, no se hubiera burlado de esa Hechicera, haciendo así, miserable la vida de los primogénitos de la familia Cullen. Por generaciones, esta maldición pasaba dejando a cada uno marcado de por vida. Solo había una cura para esto, pero para hombres con nuestra situación era muy difícil de encontrar, aunque tuviésemos millones y un apellido respetable, no bastaba.

Una cura para romperla, una que era muy difícil de encontrar en los tiempos que vivíamos. Donde los matrimonios se arreglaban y la minoría lo hacía porque había algo entre la pareja, una que estaba lejos de hacerse realidad…

El amor verdadero.

Estaba meditando sobre eso en mi habitación, cuando entro mi hermano Emmett, con su mejor traje.

—Arriba Edward, sal de una vez de esa cama y mira el hermoso día —me dijo con su misma cara de imbécil, esa que debía mirar todos los días, desde su nacimiento. Igual lo quería, pero me molestaba que todo se lo tomara con tanta calma.

—No quiero salir a ver nada, Emmett. Solo quiero pensar en cómo deshacer esto—le conteste malhumorado.

—Tranquilo hermanito, se que encontraras la manera de romperla—me dijo, esta vez muy serio. Algo -un poco imposible viniendo de él- _El libertino de la familia._

—Si seguro, como si fuera tan fácil encontrar una mujer que me acepte, tal cual soy. La mayoría al principio, les encanta esta apariencia, pero huyen despavoridas cuando conocen mi otra cara—le conteste apenado—. El verdadero amor no se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina, hermano.

—Tienes razón, perdona. Es que a veces me dejo llevar y olvido esa parte—me dijo tristemente.

— Está bien hermano, igual aprecio mucho que tú y Alice intenten mantenerme alegre durante este calvario de vida que llevo. Si no fuera por ustedes, además de papá y mamá, hace mucho tiempo atrás hubiera acabado con mi existencia—le conteste, tapándome la cara con una de las almohadas de mi cama.

—Claro, y de paso destruyes a la familia. Como si no tuviéramos suficientes con los rumores que hay, sino que también hubiéramos tenido que cargar con tu muerte. ¡Qué egoísta me pareces de repente Edward! Solo piensas en ti…como si nosotros fuéramos una estatua en tu vida. Sabes muy bien que hemos intentado por todos los medios averiguar más de esto, pero como sabes, solo hay una forma de romperla y de paso volverte normal—me contesto, bastante enojado.

—Soy normal hermano, claro que solo de día…de noche soy otra persona. Bueno, no sé si podría decir que soy una persona, en lo que me convierto no es algo para sentirme orgulloso y menos decir que soy una persona. No sabes cómo aborrezco a este monstruo, como odio que esto me pase—le dije, levantándome de la cama y llamando a mi ayudante de cámara para que ayudara a vestirme.

—Veo como sufres hermano, y no sabes cómo nos duele no poder hacer mucho por ayudarte—me contesto—¡ Ah! Y aparte, nuestra madre quiere hablar contigo de tu fiesta de cumpleaños—me dijo saliendo de mi habitación y cerrando la puerta tras si…

_Dejándome más malhumorado que antes, claro que sin contar el hecho de que no recordaba nada de la noche anterior ¿Qué habré hecho ahora? ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en celebrar mi cumpleaños? Como odiaba esta fecha, esta maldita fecha…el día en que comenzó y me entere de todo._

Finalmente, cuando estuve listo bajé al comedor, donde estaba reunida toda mi familia: mi padre, Carlisle, mi madre, Esme, y mis dos hermanos menores, Emmett y Alice.

_Aunque en el caso de Emmett no le hacía gracia el apelativo de hermano menor, ya que era mucho más alto y fuerte que yo._

Me acerque a la mesa, saludando a todos y tome asiento al lado de mi madre, quedando entre ella y Alice.

—¿Cómo dormiste hermanito? —me pregunto Alice, con su típica voz de campanilla, con un tono más alto de lo normal.

—Bastante bien —le conteste.

—Que bien, ya que tenemos mucho que hacer… ¡Y pensar en el poco tiempo que nos queda! — me dijo, dejándome sorprendido y anonadado al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo era capaz de hablar tanto y en tan poco tiempo?

—Alice, cálmate—le dijo nuestra madre, tomando su mano, por sobre la mía—. Primero debo hablar con tu hermano, no apresures las cosas, por favor.

—Está bien, pero déjame ayudarte a organizar todo… ¡¿SI?!—le dijo mi hermana, moviendo las pestañas, como siempre hace cuando quiere conseguir algo.

— Está bien hija— le contesto nuestra madre, para luego volver su hermoso rostro hacia el mío.

—Edward, hijo ¿Que opinarías de celebrar de otra forma tu cumpleaños? Algo que hagas en presencia de todo el pueblo, ya que muy pronto vas a cumplir la mayoría de edad y serás duque, y por tanto, las personas de pueblo deben conocerte. A parte que tampoco estaría mal para que te relacionaras con otras personas, ahora que vas a entrar como un nuevo miembro de la sociedad de Forks.

— ¿De qué forma piensas realizarlo? —le conteste un poco enojado, ya que ellos sabían que no me gustaba celebrarlo.

—Con una fiesta en la Mansión. Así mismo también, para que conozcas a las jóvenes del pueblo, ya que posiblemente entre ellas encuentres a la elegida—me contesto, de lo más entusiasmada con su idea.

—Puede que tengas razón madre, y solo por verte feliz acepto lo de la fiesta. Quizás encuentre a esa mujer que llevo buscando por tantos años—le conteste, apretando su mano, para luego estampar un beso en ella.

—Que bueno que te gusto la idea, hijo. Y gracias por hacerme tan feliz con tu respuesta, sabes muy bien que nosotros somos los primeros en querer que todo esto se termine, sabes que odiamos que cargues con esto tu solo, este pesado baúl sobre tus hombros—me dijo abrazándome.

_En mi casa era muy común seguir con los ritos de la alta sociedad, pero no nos gustaba ser tan fríos con nuestra propia familia._

No pude responderle, ya que no me salían las palabras de la boca. Como odiaba y aborrecía a este monstruo, a mi otra naturaleza.

_"De día serás uno, de noche otro, pero ninguno vivirá en paz con el otro…"_

Al otro día, las calles del pueblo de Forks estaban repletas de carteles que anunciaban la celebración del mes y al parecer la más esperada por todos…

"EL RICO Y ARISTÓCRATA EDWARD CULLEN MASEN,  
DARA UNA FIESTA EN SU RESIDENCIA, UBICADA EN EL PALACIO CULLEN…"

…como deseaba encontrar a esa mujer, a ese ángel, que me liberaría de estas cuerdas invisibles que atormentaban mi vida.

* * *

**Gracias a los que ya siguen esta historia….y también a los que se incorporan recién, ojala no los desepcione.**

**Espero que con este capítulo, las cosas se le esclarezcan un poco respecto al tema de Edward, aunque no revelo mucho de los que le pasa…solo cuento un poco de su vida, su familia…especialmente para que lo vayan conociendo mas, así como sucedió con el capitulo anterior, respecto a Isabella (acá no se llama Bella).**

**En el próximo capítulo se vendrá un poco sobre los preparativos de la fiesta, con pov de ambos…en el siguiente vendrá el de la fiesta…donde las cosas van a subir la temperatura por estos lados….XD**

**Por el momento los capítulos van a ser****más de presentaciones, pero en los que siguen habrá más cosas y motivos que lo califican para estar en categoría M.**

**También las invito a mi grupo de facebook… el link está en mi perfil, donde subo y subiré novedades de este fic y los otros que ya he publicado, y los nuevos que aun están en mi mentecilla.**

**Ojala les guste los cambios que hice... y espero sus mensajes ;)**

**Cariñosss**

**Gala ;)**


	4. preparativos

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo ocupo sus nombres para dar vida a esta loca historia de amor**** del siglo XVI****.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por**** Vhica y Ivy Fawkes****, Betas FFAD.****  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo III: **Preparativos.

POV Isabella.

Como odiaba la época en que me había tocado vivir. No le encontraba sentido que tuviera que estar bajo la protección de Jacob, menos cuando este me veía con ojos de hombre, en vez de ser como mi hermano.

Le dije sobre la fiesta, pero por recomendación de Ángela, lo hice frente a Leah, para que no tuviera oportunidad de pedirme algo a cambio de su permiso, el cual tuvo que ser afirmativo. Además sabía que no sería algo decente de su parte, pero no conté con el hecho de que igual lo haría.

… _solo que no pensé que la peor perjudicada seria yo._

Con una sonrisa en mi cara subí las escaleras con dirección a la biblioteca, cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba del brazo y me daba un fuerte tirón, el cual, por poco me hace perder el equilibrio y caer, ya que me enrede en el borde de mi vestido al retroceder. Era Jake, con unos ojos cargados de odio.

—Así que quieres ir a esa estúpida fiesta de los Cullen. Me pregunto ¿Cuál será la verdadera razón de que quieras ir? ¿Acaso te gusta el fanfarrón de Edward Cullen? —cuestiono al mismo tiempo que me agarraba de la cintura y me apretaba a su cuerpo, no sin antes intentar besarme, pero le corrí la cara cuando intento hacerlo y beso el aire.

—Déjame ir Jake, sabes que no me gusta cuando tomas esta actitud conmigo. Además tu solo eres mi primo, no tienes por qué poner reparos cuando quiero ir a un acontecimiento así...y pensándolo mejor, ya estoy en edad de casarme y tener una familia y lord Edward Cullen no estaría mal como esposo, a no ser que tu no quieras que me case para poder administrar mi herencia a tu antojo ¿Ó me equivoco? —le conteste, intentando zafarme de su abrazo, ya que me desagradaba que lo hiciera. Especialmente por el hecho de que Leah nos encontrara, y como era obvio, la que perdería todo sería yo, no él, ya que ella le creía todo lo que Jacob dijera.

—Así que eso piensas...no sabía que pensaras así de mí. ¡Que desagradecida eres! Si no fuera por mí y porque te acogí en mi casa, ahora serias una de esas tantas mujeres que viven en las calles y que se venden a los hombres. ¡Tienes mucho que agradecer Isabella! — me contesto, justo cuando comenzaba a apretarme un pecho, me dio mucho asco e intente por todos los medios que me soltara, pero no hice gran cosa, ya que en ese instante me apretó los labios con su boca. No alcance a zafarme de su agarre cuando vi a Leah llegar a las escaleras y quedar con la boca abierta.

Al mismo tiempo que Jake me dejaba, pero dando a entender que todo había sido mi culpa, ya que me soltó él, pero no se alejo de mi.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Suelta a mi esposo Isabella! ¡¿Acaso no te da vergüenza ofrecerte a tu propio primo?!- me grito, al mismo tiempo que separaba al maldito de Jake y me pegaba una fuerte bofetada.

—Leah, déjame explicarte. Fue él quien me beso ¡No yo! —exclame, al tiempo que me frotaba mi adolorida mejilla.

—¿Y tú piensas que voy a creerte? ¡Eres una ramera Isabella Swan! Ahora mismo sal de mi vista, ya que debo pensar que hacer contigo —me dijo, al tiempo que le hacia señas a Jacob para que fuera con ella, el cual llevaba una sonrisa grabada en la cara.

_Ya que si yo me iba, él se quedaría con toda mi herencia, claro, que solo hasta que yo encontrara un marido, ya que solo así tendría derecho a reclamarla a Jacob._

Me dio mucha rabia, ya sabía que las cosas no terminarían bien para mí. Leah nunca dudaría de su marido ¡Como los odiaba! A los dos, pero especialmente a Jake, por poco hombre.

Salí corriendo de la casa en dirección al establo, ya que estar con los caballos era lo único que me calmaba, además de mis libros.

Luego tome rumbo al rio, el cual estaba muy cerca de la casa. Me encantaba ver a los animales que se congregaban en torno al agua.

No sabia que hacer frente a la actitud que tomaría Leah, ya que era obvio que me echaría de casa, pero sin nada...

_¿Por qué te tuviste que ir padre?..._

_¿Donde iría ahora?... _

_¿Podría realmente ir a la fiesta?..._

En eso estaba, cuando escuche un sonido de cascos de caballo a lo lejos. Yendo en dirección al rio. Me puse la mano de visera, ya que el sol se estaba poniendo y me impedía tener una visión clara.

Entonces vi al hombre más guapo y hermoso que alguna vez tuve la dicha de tener en frente. También noté que se fijo en mí, al tiempo que miraba mi vestido, el cual era blanco con gris. Me miraba el rostro de un modo único, como si yo fuera un ser celestial, casi como algo inexistente, hasta quizás como un hada del rio.

—¿Eres un ángel?- me pregunto desde su caballo. Hasta su voz era hermosa y me hizo que recorriera por mi cuerpo una especie de electricidad que me aturdió.

—Disculpe, pero no soy un ángel. Soy una mujer de carne y hueso... ¿Usted quien eres?, si me permite preguntarle, claro.

—Me sorprende que no sepa quién soy, pero no importa. Me llamo Edward Cullen y… ¿Esta maravillosa dama tiene un nombre? —pregunto, al tiempo que cubría la voz de decepción del principio por una que haría derretirse hasta las nieves de una cordillera, aterciopelada y muy varonil.

—Me llamo Isabella Swan. Disculpe que no lo haya reconocido, pero apenas lo vi cuando era un niño, ya podrá notar como uno cambia con el paso del tiempo—le respondí, al tiempo que reprendía por mis últimas palabras. Nada buenas para ser dichas por la boca de una dama.

Y como adivinando lo que pensaba, me respondió...

—No importa que sea tan franca, mi madre y hermana son así para decir las cosas, así que no me molesta. ¿Qué hace por estos lugares?, ¿acaso se perdió?, ¿Dónde está su padre?

—Vine a dar un paseo, ya que mi casa queda a poco tiempo desde aquí, y no me perdí...y ya no tengo a mi padre conmigo, solo vivo con mi primo y su esposa- le respondí, al tiempo que reprimía una lágrima.

Al parecer él lo noto, ya que se bajo de su caballo, y llevándolo por las riendas llego hasta donde estaba, donde tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me seco las lagrimas con sus dedos.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido para que llore, señorita Isabella? ¿Dije algo que la incomodó? Si lo desea, puede contarme. Hasta quizás, con el tiempo podamos ser amigos. Ya que como ve, no cuento con muchos, solo mis hermanos menores—me dijo con el tono más dulce que jamás escuche.

_Por poco y termino besándolo, pero me contuve, ya que no podía permitirme que pensara mal de mí._

—No se atormente por ello. Usted no es el culpable de mi pena. Solo lloro por el hecho de que quizás esta noche no pueda dormir en mi habitación y deba salir para siempre de la casa de mi primo Jacob— le respondí, al tiempo que solté el llanto reprimido.

No le dije nada cuando me abrazo, ya que me sentí muy segura en sus brazos. Percibí su calor y olor en sus ropas, lo cual me dejo bastante acalorada, ya que se me vinieron a la mente unas imágenes de los dos, nada puritanas.

_¿Cómo se me ocurría ponerme a fantasear con un hombre al que apenas conocía?_

No me di cuenta cuando se aparto de mí, pero escuche claramente su voz.

—Señorita Isabella, se esta haciendo cada vez más tarde. Sería mejor que la llevara a su casa, ya que no es bueno que una doncella ande sola por estos lugares. Mejor la acompaño para que nada le ocurra durante el camino, además parece que va a necesitar una mano amiga en estos momentos—dijo. Me levanto y me subió a su caballo, para luego, de un salto, subirse tras de mí.

Me incomodó al principio estar sentada delante de la silla del animal, pero cuando el dio la orden al caballo para que avanzara, las cosas cambiaron. No solo sentí su cara cerca de la mía, además de su olor en mi nariz, sino también de algo extraño en la parte baja de abdomen, algo bastante grande y duro, que me rosaba la parte baja de la espalda. No sabía claramente de que se trababa, ya que no tenía muchos conocimientos respecto a los hombres, pero al parecer yo era la causante, y debo de confesar que era muy gratificante saber que era capaz de hacerle algo así a alguien como Edward, con una fama de libertino bastante conocida.

Durante todo el trayecto, él iba muy callado, solo sentía cuando me apretaba mas para que no cayera cuando el camino se ponía peligroso.

Apenas llegamos a la casa de mi primo, me ayudo a bajarme del caballo, pero no me acompaño. Se quedo en la oscuridad a la espera de lo que ocurriría.

Me daba mucho miedo entrar, pero me arme de valor y empuje la puerta, no sin antes darme la vuelta y mirarlo a la cara para luego entrar. Apenas puse un pie en la entrada me recibió la cara de Leah, con una mirada llena de enojo y de rabia. Al mirar hacia abajo me di cuenta que estaba rodeada de valijas, las cuales puede identificar como mías.

Así que me iba a echar, sin nada más que mi ropa.

—Isabella, ahí están tus cosas. No sé donde te irás, pero hoy mismo abandonas esta casa, sin nada más que tus cosas. Como no estás casada, tu dinero todavía debe administrarlo Jacob. No quiero verte nunca más. No me importa a donde vayas, pero aquí ya no eres bienvenida—me dijo. Leah llamo a un sirviente para tomara mis cosas y me acompañara a la salida.

Me dolió lo que hizo, pero estaba claro que mi primo tenía mucho que ver en su decisión. Ya me las pagarían, alguna vez se daría cuenta que con Isabella Swan no se juega.

Cuando me vi fuera de la casa me puse a llorar, no de pena, sino de frustración ¿Por qué tenía que ser mujer? Siendo un hombre no tendría que haber pasado por todo esto. Estaba tan enfrascada en mi rabia que no sentí que Edward me apretaba el hombro. Me dio un susto de muerte, pero al darme cuenta que era él, no reflexione, solo actué. Lo tome del cuello de su chaqueta y acerque mis labios a los de él. Apenas me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, me eché para atrás y me tape la cara con las manos.

—Señorita Isabella, ¿Por qué lo hizo? —me pregunto, al tiempo que me quitaba las manos de la cara.

—No lo sé. ¡Perdóneme por favor! No quiero que piense mal de mí por lo que acabo de hacer— le dije, evitando llorar nuevamente. No quería darle la impresión de que era una mujer llorona.

—No se disculpe, ya que no puedo decir que no me gusto el beso. Al hacerlo, tendría que llamarme mentiroso. ¿Me puede decir que paso y porque tiene unas valijas a su lado? ¿No me dirá que la echaron?

—Efectivamente, la esposa de mi primo me hecho de la casa. Pero debo decirle primero que fue todo por culpa de mi primo y de sus constantes intentos de seducirme. A los cuales yo no correspondía, excepto esta tarde donde me acorralo en las escaleras y su esposa nos vio, ella le creyó a él y a mi me hecho sin nada más que mis ropas. Sin nada de mi dinero, ya que como no estoy casada, no puedo tener acceso a el —le dije yendo a tomar mis cosas —. Ahora debo encontrar un lugar donde quedarme, ya que aquí ya no soy bienvenida…

—¡Espere! No puedo dejar que haga eso. Apenas tienes sus cosas y nada de dinero con usted. Así no será admitida en ningún lugar decente. Deje que me le de alojamiento en mi casa— le miré feo—. ¡No me mire así! No pienso abusar de usted. Además no vivo solo, ya le conté que vivo con mis padres, mi hermano y mi hermana, los cuales son menores que yo. Así que no estará sola. Usted debería saber que como caballero que soy no debo dejarla sola y menos cuando siento que no debo hacerlo.

—Está bien —acepté—. Pero ¿qué le dirá a los demás cuando le pregunten el porqué de tener a una mujer que no es nada suyo viviendo en su casa? Además, sus padres igual le preguntaran sobre esto— le pregunte con un tono bastante preocupado, ya que no quería que su familia pensara que yo era su querida.

—Hablemos de eso en mi casa. No debo estar mucho tiempo fuera...es que… mis padres se preocupan mucho por mí, por eso lo digo —me contesto desviando la mirada al decir lo último. Note que me mentía para ocultar algo, pero quizás tenía una razón para hacerlo.

Llamo al criado que estaba en la puerta y le dijo que llevara mis cosas a la mansión Cullen. Y que no se preocupara por mi, ya que el me llevaría hasta allí. Me subió al caballo y detrás de mí. Quizás estaba tan despistada o cansada que no note el beso que me dio en la boca antes de poner el caballo en movimiento por el camino.

Tampoco hablamos mucho, quizás era un hombre de pocas palabras o quizás no teníamos mucho que decir. No me di cuenta cuando me dormí.

Me desperté cuando el le hablo a un hombre y escuche que habrían unas rejas.

— ¿Ya llegamos? —pregunte, adormilada.

—Si, ya llegamos. No se preocupe, señorita Isabella, mis padres no son unos barbaros y mis hermanos menos. No pienses que dirán que es mi amante, solo les diré la verdad. Además, ahora que somos amigos debo ayudarle. Eso sin contar que me gustas… — me dijo al tiempo que se bajaba, sin darme tiempo a contéstale nada. Me tomo de la cintura y me bajo del caballo, el cual fue conducido por un chico a un lugar alejado de la Mansión, seguramente los establos.

Me ayudo a ponerme mi capa y me condujo a la entrada de la mansión Cullen. Llamo a la puerta y le abrió un joven bastante grande de estatura.

—Hola hermano, ¿Por qué abriste tú? —cuestionó Edward

— ¡Menos mal que llegaste! Nuestra madre estaba muy preocupada... ¿Y quién es esta hermosa joven? —esta vez pregunto él, al tiempo que me miraba. Agradecí que solo me mirara la cara, ya estaba cansada que los hombres solo me miraran el busto.

—Es Isabella Swan, una joven amiga que necesita nuestra ayuda. Se los explicaré a todos más tarde, pero ahora debo retirarme...Dile a mis padres lo que pasa y a Alice y madre que la ayuden. Yo vuelvo en un rato mas— dijo rápidamente a su hermano, el cual solo movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, para luego volverse hacia mi—. Tranquila Isabella, mis padres y hermanos te ayudaran. Ahora debo retirarme… tengo cosas que hacer. Pero nos veremos mañana.

Al despedirse, me dio un beso en la mano y salió con rumbo hacia unos árboles que mostraban el inicio del bosque ¿Qué iría hacer a ese lugar?

—Entre señorita Isabella, deje que lee presente a mis padres y a Alice. No te preocupes por mi hermano—me dijo tomando mi brazo y guiándome hacia otra habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa Emmett? ¿Tu hermano ya llegó? —escuché una voz femenina que preguntaba.

—Si madre, pero ya salió. Vengan un momento, necesito que conozcan a alguien— le respondió él.

En eso vi que llegaba una hermosa mujer a la habitación donde estaba, seguida por una joven y un hombre.

— ¿Y ella quien es, hijo?- pregunto el hombre.

—Es amiga de Edward, solo me dijo que necesitaba nuestra ayuda —le contestó.

—Permítanme que me presente y les explique lo que ocurre. Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, soy hija de un famoso arqueólogo, Sir Charles Swan, que ha muerto hace dos años. Actualmente vivía con mi primo Jacob y su esposa, pero por incidentes relacionados con mi primo, su señora me hecho de la casa solo con mi ropa, sin nada de dinero. Por esto lord Edward me dijo que él me ayudaría, ya que no podía dejarme sola y menos que me arriesgara a que me pasara algo. Solo nos conocimos hoy, pero su hijo es un caballero y solo me está ayudando. Solo somos amigos, no quiero que ustedes piensen que me trajo aquí por que soy algo mas… —explique nerviosamente, bajando la mirada.

—Tranquila Isabella, claro que te puedes quedar. Nuestro hijo es un gran hombre y si te invito a quedarte, nosotros no pondremos reparos. No pienses que tenemos la impresión que son amantes, porque se que él no es un hombre de ese tipo. Conocimos a tu padre ¡Y por supuesto que a ti también! Pero en ese entonces eras solo una niña, y por el cariños que le tuvimos a tu padre, estaríamos encantados que te quedaras. Además, muy pronto será la fiesta de cumpleaños de nuestro primogénito y nos encantaría que participases —me dijo la mujer, la cual se presento como lady Esme.

—Muchas gracias a todos. No tengo palabras para agradecerles que me dejen quedarme —agradecí.

Se adelanto la mujer mas joven, dejando atrás a sus padres.

—De nada Isabella. Déjame mostrarte tu habitación. Y no te preocupes por mi hermano, él tenía cosas que hacer, pero mañana lo veras—me dijo la joven, quien adivine seria Alice Cullen, la hermana menor de mi salvador.

Me tomo del brazo y me ayudo a subir por las escaleras. Paramos frente a una puerta, la cual abrió y prendió las velas de un hermoso candelabro.

—Espero que sea de tu agrado. Me llamo Alice. No me gusta el lady, así que no te pediré que lo uses conmigo. Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmela. Quizás en un futuro seamos mucho mas que amigas, si es que me dejas ser tu amiga—dijo, con un tono que me sonó como una campanilla.

—Por supuesto que puedes considerarte como mi amiga, ya que yo no cuento con ninguna—declaré.

—¡Gracias! — chillo—. Nos vemos mañana. Ojala duermas bien —dijo. Poco después, salió de la habitación.

_...Gracias Dios por permitirme encontrar a Edward. No estaba segura si era amor o gratitud lo que le profesaba, pero sentía que en mi interior estaba naciendo un gran sentimiento hacia él..._

_._

_._

_._

POV Edward. (**N/A:** **en este pov solo estaran las impresiones que causo en Edward el conocer a Isabella, no va a haber ningún dialogo.**)

Salí a cabalgar temprano por los terrenos que rodeaban mi casa. Necesitaba despejar mi mente de todo esto que me pasaba. Hace mucho tiempo que lo hacia.

No se que en que momento tome la dirección hacia el rio, pero doy gracias que lo hice, ya que me ayudó a encontrar a ese ángel… a esa hermosa mujer que se me había aparecido en mi sueño.

Cuando la vi con aquel vestido, no pude callarme la pregunta de que si era un ángel. A lo cual me respondió que no, que solo era una mujer de carne y hueso. Me atrajo al instante, no solo por lo franca y directa para decir las cosas, sino por su belleza y su valentía para responderme. La mayoría de las jóvenes siquiera me hubieran mirado.

Me dio rabia y pena el conocer quien era y por lo que pasaba. Conocía a su primo, el fiel compañero de mi hermano Emmett en sus salidas en busca de prostitutas ¿Así que era casado?

No se como la abrace, ni por que lo hice, solo me nació. Además debo admitir que quería sentir su cuerpo, pero lo que más me desconcertó, fueron sus lágrimas al contarme la causa de su tristeza.

Cuando note que se estaba oscureciendo me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa. Cuando la puse en la grupa del caballo, note que el tener su cuerpo tan cerca del mío logro que me excitara y que una parte de mi cuerpo tomara vida propia.

Quizás lo noto o quizás no...¿Cómo el solo hecho de tenerla cerca me afectaba de este modo?

¿Porque me quede a esperarla? No lo sé. Pero presentí que necesitaría una mano amiga, quizás sus sospechas fueran ciertas, después de todo.

No demoro mucho tiempo dentro, muy pronto estaba fuera de la casa rodeada de valijas. Cuando me acerque a ella y la tome del hombro… no me llegue a imaginar con lo que haría. Ese beso me descoloco, además que hizo justamente lo que yo iba a hacer. Claro que no se lo diría. No solo me gusto, sino que hizo que me recorriera una especie de electricidad por todo el cuerpo, su boca era dulce y exquisita. Tenía un sabor que me volvió loco. Si no me detenía en ese instante, no dudaba que terminara haciéndole el amor. Ella fue la más cuerda, de los dos y se separo de mí.

Me intrigo su actitud, pero no iba a reprocharle algo que también paso por mi mente.

Le pregunte qué había pasado, ya que salió con varias valijas de la casa, y así fue que me conto que la esposa de su primo la había echado y las razones del porque lo hizo. Me dio mucha rabia en contra de Jacob Black.

Apenas me dijo que se iría a buscar un alojamiento, me entro un miedo indescriptible, ella no tenía dinero y quizás no encontraría algo decente donde alojarse. No quería que nada malo le ocurriera. Entonces se me ocurrió la idea de invitarle a mi casa, más imagine que malinterpretaría mis palabras. Logre tranquilizarla, sin embargo, casi le tuve que asegurar que mi familia no pensaría mal de ella...bueno de los dos.

Tenía que irme rápido a mi casa, ya que la noche se estaba poniendo y no quería poner a Isabella en peligro por mi otra naturaleza. Así que sutilmente tome el control de las cosas y le pedí al criado que llevara sus cosas a la mansión Cullen y yo la llevaría a ella. Cuando la subí al caballo y sentí su olor y note su cuerpo muy pegado al mío y no pude evitar al subirme, besarle, ya que si no lo hacia me volvería loco.

Llegamos justo a tiempo a mi casa, ya que la oscuridad estaba rodeando todo con su negro color. Cuando me disponía a bajarme del caballo, no sé porque dentro de lo que le dije para infundirle ánimos, fue que me gustaba. Era verdad, pero parece que me equivoque al decírselo tan rápido, ya que apenas nos conocíamos ese día, aunque de niños nos hayamos visto.

Llame al timbre y me abrió Emmett, lo cual me sorprendió, ya que normalmente me abría Alice y se me tiraba encima para abrazarme.

Me hizo notar la preocupación de nuestra madre por mi demora, pero su cara demostró interés cuando noto a Isabella. Solo tuve tiempo de explicarle quien era y que era para mí, ya que Emmett siempre pensaba de forma bastante equivocada respecto a varias cosas: como que entre un hombre y una mujer no puede haber amistad. Pero no me dijo nada al respecto, solo movió su cabeza para darme a pensar que había entendido la situación y que él hablaría con nuestros padres y hermana.

Me despedí de ella y le prometí que nos veríamos al día siguiente. Además, le dije que no se preocupara por mí, que tenia cosas que hacer. La mire por última vez, bese su mano como despedida, ya que no podía darle un beso frente a mi hermano, o si no su reputación y la historia llena de buenas intenciones se irían a la basura.

Me fui con dirección al bosque para cambiar, ya que no podía estar cerca de nadie que pudiera lastimar cuando esto pasaba. Ya llegaría la hora de acabar con esto, ahora que había encontrado a Isabella, creía firmemente que ella me ayudaría a terminarla y alejar, para siempre, esta maldición de mi familia. Solo debía lograr que me amara de verdad. Como ansiaba que me amara como yo empezaba a quererla.

_Debía lograr extirpar esto de mi familia y que nunca más un primogénito de la familia Cullen tuviera que pasar por lo que yo paso...no quería que mi futuro hijo tuviera que sufrir el infierno que vivía..._

* * *

**Gracias a los que ya siguen esta historia….y gracias por sus reviews.**

**Siiiiiii!...quise darles una sorpresa. Una donde se muestre como Edward e Isabella se conocieron.**

**Perdonen a las que son team Jacob, pero solo es un personaje. Ustedes saben que el Jacob que conocemos es mucho mejor que este.**

**En el próximo capítulo se vendrá****la fiesta. También les tengo una sorpresa de parte de ambos, ya que pasara la parte del falso compromiso…para los demás, para ellos noooo….XD**

**También las invito a mi grupo de facebook… el link está en mi perfil, donde subo y subiré novedades de este fic y los otros que ya he publicado, y los nuevos que aun están en mi mentecilla.**

**Ojala les guste los cambios que hice... espero sus mensajes ;)**

**Cariñosss**

**Gala ;)**


	5. celebracion agitada

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo ocupo sus nombres para dar vida a esta loca historia de amor**** del siglo XVI****.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por**** Vhica y Ivy Fawkes****, Betas FFAD.****  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo IV: **Celebración Agitada.

Pov Edward.

No sabía explicar, lo que en mi interior, causaba pensar en Isabella. Era el ángel anunciado por mi sueño, el ángel que llegaría a salvarme, y de paso también, salvarla a ella de un camino nada bueno para una mujer tan valiente y hermosa.

Hoy era el gran día. N_ótese el sarcasmo._

Hoy cumplía la mayoría de edad y aceptaba el ducado.

Llegue temprano a la mansión. Me abrió el mismo sirviente que lo hacia todas las mañanas, y pase directo a mi habitación, ya que no quería despertar a nadie, especialmente, no quería que Isabellla me viera con la facha que había llegado. Seguro pensaría que estuve con alguna mujer de la vida, y adiós mi futuro. Aunque, hasta yo lo pensaría, mirándome en el espejo de mi habitación.

Traía el pelo más desordenado que de costumbre y lleno de hojas.

Las ropas manchadas de…

¡_Ah! No quería ni acordarme del nombre de lo que manchaba mi camisa azul. El solo pensarlo me desesperaba y me entraban ganas de mandar todo al infierno y acabar con mi vida._

Estaba terminando de cambiarme de ropa solo, ya que no me gustaba depender de otros para hacer mis cosas_, sólo lo hacía porque lo dictaba mi clase social, _cuando escuche que abrían mi puerta. Emmett asomó la cabeza. _¿Desde cuándo se levantaba en la madrugada? Seguro que algo malo pasaba..._

_Y no me equivocaba. _

— Hermanito ¡Qué bueno que volviste sano y salvo! No hay buenas noticias— musitó al cabo de un rato. Y_a sabía yo que solo algo así hacia que mi hermano se levantara tan temprano para decírmelo_—. La gente del pueblo ya empieza a murmurar sobre el porqué la señorita Isabella está hospedada en esta mansión. Especialmente por el hecho de que no es familiar nuestro— me explico mi hermano, con una expresión de perplejidad. La misma que tenía yo ¿Cómo había ocurrido tan rápido? Apenas la había traído ayer. Sentía que alguien más había metido su nariz en esto. Seguro que era Jacob, para arruinarle la reputación a mi ángel y para que aceptara ser su amante.

_Este hombre no tenía límites a la hora de obtener lo que quería. Pero a Isabella nunca la tendría. Primero debería matarme, lo cual era poco probable ya que tenía una parte inmortal. _

— Gracias por decírmelo, Emmett. Ya lo había estado pensando y solo hay una solución… aunque primero debo conversarlo con ella. Tú sabes que soy un hombre de palabra, y cuando le dije a Isabella que no se preocupara y que todo estaría bien, lo decía muy enserio. Debo protegerla. Sobre todo de mi, pero ya la quiero, y desearía que ella sintiera lo mismo por mí. Quizás con ello, eliminar este peso que me mata todos los días un poco más. ¡Ah! Emmett, necesito que me averigües todo sobre Jacob Black. Si, se que te es familiar. Necesito saber todo lo que ha hecho, hace y hará. Así que trata de averiguarlo en alguna de sus salidas — le pedí, al tiempo que él me respondía con un movimiento de su cabeza de forma afirmativa. Me termine de poner mi chaqueta y salimos de mi habitación con rumbo al comedor para desayunar.

Por el camino, me arregle el cabello con las manos, ya que nunca había podido domarlo para peinarlo de acuerdo a la moda de la época. Por eso mismo, era tildado de estrambótico, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo, lo manejaba mas despeinado que lo contrario.

Cuando llegamos a la sala donde se tomaba el desayuno, Emmett me dio una palmada en la espalda y miro en dirección a la mesa. Seguí su mirada y me encontré con el hecho de que Isabella estaba sentada al lado de mi madre, aunque con un vestido más hermoso y nuevo que el de ayer y de un tono azulado. Seguro Alice tenía que ver en el asunto, ya que no podía estar apartada de nada y por la forma en que hablaban, era obvio que ya era amiga de mi ángel. Mi hermana era un diablillo, pero era única e irremplazable. Era la mejor hermana que podría haber tenido. La luz que me ayudó a curar la mayoría de mis heridas interiores y estuvo conmigo en los peores momentos, incluso en los cuales ni mis padres ni Emmett, se animaban a acompañarme. El hombre que se casara con ella se llevaría un dolor de cabeza, pero una gran mujer por esposa.

Cuando llegue a la mesa, Alice hablaba animadamente con Isabella y nuestra madre sobre cómo estaban quedando las cosas en el gran salón para la celebración. Salude a todos con la cabeza, inclinándola. Pero cuando llegue a Isabella le sonríe y ella me devolvió el saludo de la misma forma: con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que se me olvidara hasta como se respiraba. Aunque note que en sus ojos marrones había tristeza ¿Cuál sería la razón? ¿Ya se habría enterado de las habladurías? Al instante se me vino a la cabeza un suceso que podría coincidir con su pena: la muerte de su padre. Que si mal no recordaba, fue el día de su cumpleaños número catorce. Así que no era el único que su cumpleaños le trajo más dolor que felicidad.

Me senté al lado de Isabella y Emmett frente a mí. Me dieron ganas de darle un beso a Isabella, pero me contuve, pues incluso, aunque mi familia era un poco menos estricta en el sentido del formalismo, no lo eran al momento del compromiso. Y sabía que solo así podría estar más cerca de mi ángel, sin que mis padres me miraran de una forma desaprobatoria.

—Hola hijo ¿Como dormiste? —me pregunto mi madre, al tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo.

—Bien madre, gracias por preguntar —le respondí, mientras le tomaba un la mano a Isabella por debajo de la mesa y lograba colocar una sonrisa en su hermosa cara.

Al ver que Isabella sonreía y me miraba, sentí que ocho pares me miraban de forma, entre desaprobatoria y divertida. La ultima solo de parte de mis hermanos. Enojado le solté la mano, pero al ver que no podría decirle nada en la mesa, ya que mis padres me tenían vigilado, comí rápidamente y me volví hacia ella, que ya había terminado.

-Señorita Isabella ¿Le gustaría escucharme tocar música clásica en piano? — le pregunté, rogando para que aceptara.

—Claro lord Edward, me encanta la música clásica, especialmente, si es ejecutada en un piano —me respondió rápidamente, al tiempo, que con los ojos me decía lo que yo realmente quería escuchar: _que también quería estar a solas conmigo_. Me levante de mi asiento y fui a retirar su silla para que se levantara. Le ofrecí mi brazo y nos retiramos al estudio, donde estaba mi piano. No sin antes escuchar una exclamación de parte de mi hermano, sobre mi e Isabella. Alice, quien le pego un codazo en las costillas y lo miraba bastante enojada. Seguro que no había sido educado, y Emmett sabía que Alice desaprobaba todo lo que hacía y decía, y no perdía oportunidad de decir cosas delante de ella, especialmente sobre mi persona, ya que yo era el hermano preferido de esta pequeña duendecilla y a este no le gustaba este favoritismo. Poco después, mi hermana me miró y me sonrió con complicidad.

No les dije nada y continúe con mi ángel hacia el estudio.

Apenas llegamos, yo cerré las puertas y ella se sentó en un pequeño sillón que estaba al lado del piano, dispuesta a oír la música. Luego me dirigí hacia este y me senté en el pequeño taburete, que mi madre había mandado a hacer cuando mi abuelo me heredo el piano. Comencé a tocar la pieza que amaba y que se había vuelto el único tema que aliviaba mi terror y enojo: _Claro de Luna de Debussy_.

Cuando termine, mire en su dirección. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y mostraba inmensa paz en su rostro. Me acerque lentamente, le tome la mano al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus cabellos entre mis dedos. Ella abrió los ojos, asustada, pero al ver que era solo yo, su cara cambio de expresión y solo se limito a mirarme. No pude parar el impulso que me llevo a besarle. Solo quería saber si sus labios tenían el mismo sabor y textura que recordaba del día anterior. Acerque mi rostro al suyo, y tome su cara entre mis manos, y acerque mis labios a los de ella. La levante del sillón. No estaba preparado para la tormenta que se desato en mi interior por el sabor de su boca, por el calor de su cuerpo pegado al mío. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna al darme cuenta que ella respondía al beso, pegándose más a mí y ahondando el beso. Incluso permitiéndome que la besara con más pasión y urgencia de la que me creía capaz. Nuestras respiraciones se estaban volviendo erráticas y entrecortadas. Sus pechos estaban pegados a mi torso, solo podía imaginarme ese cuerpo desnudo contra el mío en alguna cama…

Me separe difícilmente de ella, ya que si no me comportaba como un caballero, terminaría levantándole el vestido y tomándola en el suelo de aquella sala. Era lo mejor, no quería que después las cosas se salieran de control y después lamentar las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

—Isabella —le dije entrecortadamente, aun contra su boca—. Debemos parar ahora, que nos queda algo de raciocinio.

— ¿Por qué? Solo deseo ser tuya— respondió, al tiempo que volvía a besarme.

—Mi ángel debemos parar — le dije, separándome de ella definitivamente—. ¿O acaso quieres que te levante la falda y te tome aquí mismo? ¿En la alfombra?

Note que su expresión cambiaba. Además se podía ver que estaba dolorida con mis palabras. _Yo y mi boca, ¿Por qué tenía que decir lo que dije?_

—Isabella, no te pongas así. Te deseo mas allá de lo que quisiera, pero sabes bien que una relación sin un compromiso de por medio nos condenaría al ostracismo. Además, debemos encontrar la forma de que se deje de hablar de ti, del por qué estas en la mansión Cullen, no intensificar y dar razones para mas habladurías— le explique, a lo cual me respondió solo abriendo sus ojos marrón con asombro.

¡U_ps! se me había olvidado que no sabía lo último._

— ¿Cómo es eso de las habladurías? Usted dijo que tenía todo bajo control— me replico, bastante enojada.

—Tengo todo bajo control, pero necesito tu aprobación— le respondí.

— ¿Mi aprobación? ¿Sobre qué cosa? —me pregunto, esta vez, mucho más calmada.

—La única solución al problema que se nos avecina es el compromiso —le dije, pero al notar su sorpresa, me apresure a explicarme —. Solo sería uno falso, ya que yo no puedo comprometerme de verdad por un tiempo y mucho menos casarme. !No pienses mal! Como creo que lo haces… solo que en mi vida hay cosas que debo manejar solo, y con esto solo le haría daño a la otra persona. En este caso tu, y si las cosas fueran de verdad y eso jamás me lo perdonaría-

—Y ¿Qué beneficios me traería a mi? — me pregunto, al tiempo que de se alejaba de mi, claramente enojada, hacia el gran ventanal del estudio que daba hacia el jardín de mi madre.

—Seamos claros. No tenemos porque aparentar que no hay atracción entre nosotros. Además igual te serviría para acallar los rumores y que tu reputación no sea dañada. Y nos daría tiempo para poder averiguar la forma de recuperar tu herencia sin necesidad de casarte —le conteste, yendo hacia ella.

Tome su mano y la obligué a darse la vuelta para que me mirara.

E_sa boca, esos ojos, ese cuerpo…_

Era solo un hombre y el celibato no iba conmigo. Especialmente si iba a tener esta tentadora señorita de prometida. P_erdón, de falsa prometida, pero no por eso, iba a desaprovechar estos meses._

La tome entre mis brazos y la bese, como nunca antes. Mi cuerpo me guiaba, no era dueño de mis acciones. ¡_Ah! Esta mujer me iba a volver loco. Iba a ser mi perdición. _

—Está bien— respondió, apartándose de mí y con esto normalizar su voz y respiración—. Seré tu prometida, falsa claro, pero algo a cambio —declaró, más nerviosa que calmada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Algo a cambio? ¿Cómo qué? ¿No es suficiente que recupere tu herencia? —señale, fingiendo molestia. Más por dentro pensaba en una y mil cosas que podría querer a cambio de este falso compromiso.

—Si, podría ser. Pero yo quiero algo de ti. Que solo tú puedes darme —Isabella bajó la mirada.

Algo raro sucede aquí_. Ella… ¿Me estaba seduciendo? Porque si era así, lo estaba logrando, ya que sentí que mi miembro se agrando y empezó a hacer presión contra el pantalón._

—No te entiendo— le conteste, tratando que mi voz sonase calmada y tranquila, cuando en realidad, en el fondo no estaba nada calmado. Más bien, estaba excitado.

—Si sabes de que hablo —me dijo. Se acerco más a mí y me besó —. Quiero que me enseñes el arte de hacer el amor, pero solo quiero que tú seas mi maestro…

Me quede de una pieza ¿No era acaso el hombre el que proponía y seducía a la dama? Isabella me estaba pidiendo que me acostara con ella, así nada más. Este compromiso se veía mejor de lo que alguna vez llegue a pensar.

Tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos que no me fije cuando Isabella abrió las puertas de la sala y salió corriendo de allí.

.

.

.

Pov Isabella.

Está bien. Me precipité. No debí pedirle eso. ¡Ah! Isabella Swan así no se conquista a un hombre, no en la época en que vivimos. Seguramente Edward pensará que soy ligera de cascos ¿Por qué tuve que decirlo?

Salí corriendo del estudio, sin mirar su cara y me dirigí a mi habitación. No sé cómo subí las escaleras, pero llegue sana y salva a la segunda planta. Lo que es un verdadero milagro en mi persona. Entre y cerré la puerta con el seguro, y encendí el candelabro que estaba en el mueble. De pronto, me puse a llorar ¡Qué tonta soy! Por lo menos podría estar con él, aunque solo de mentira. ¿Qué tenía que hacia los hombres no querían nada serio conmigo?

Estaba todavía llorando, cuando escuche la voz de Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta, llamándome.

—Isabella ¿Estás ahí? Abre por favor, ¡Necesito que veas el vestido que te escogí para la celebración de la fiesta! —me grito, bastante preocupada.

Me seque los ojos como pude y fui a abrirle. Seguro tenía los ojos hinchados, más no me dijo nada, sin embargo se le noto en la cara que estaba preocupada por mi.

— ¿Qué paso Isabella? —me pregunto, entrando en la habitación, con una doncella, con algo en sus brazos, tras de ella —. ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi hermano mayor o con la fiesta?

—Tiene que ver con él, pero al mismo tiempo, con la celebración—aseveré, sentándome en la cama.

—No te preocupes Isabella, mi hermano encontrara la forma de que el pueblo no piense mal de ti. Ahora pruébate este maravilloso vestido. ¡Ojala te guste! Es dorado con azul —me contesto. Me presentó a su doncella, Jessica, quien al instante me ayudo a sacarme el vestido que estaba usando y a ponerme el otro. Solo escuche la exclamación asombrada de Alice, quien me llevo casi a rastras a un espejo que estaba al lado del ropero.

_¡Esa no podía ser yo!_

El vestido me quedaba maravilloso y tenía un escote bastante moderado, quizás por el hecho de que no podía parecer una cortesana a los ojos de los demás invitados.

—Te ves hermosa. ¡Serás la envidia de todas las mujeres del baile y todos los hombres envidiaran la suerte de mi hermano! No te preocupes, ya nos comunico que hablo contigo y que ya te pidió en matrimonio ¿No es lindo mi hermano? — exclamo. Mas no me dio tiempo de contestarle pues salió de la habitación, dejando a la doncella arreglando mi cabello con un cintillo realizado con trenzas, y dejando el resto de mi cabello suelto mostrando las ondulaciones naturales de este.

Cuando la doncella termino de arreglarme, decidí quedarme en mi habitación, porque no quería verlo. Me moriría de la vergüenza de tan solo acordarme de lo ocurrido.

Un criado vino a avisarme que bajara ya que el señor Edward pedía mi presencia en el gran comedor, donde ya estaban reuniéndose los invitados.

Baje las escaleras, resignada, con el criado guiándome. Todavía no me orientaba en aquella inmensa mansión.

Apenas puse un pie en el salón, sentí que todas las miradas se fijaban en mí. Y en el maravilloso hombre que iba a mi encuentro. Edward se veía extremadamente guapo. Sus facciones eran dignas de ser comparadas con las de los dioses griegos. Además que ese traje lo favorecía de una manera casi alarmante, ajustándose a su espectacular y bien formado cuerpo. Y para mi asombro, su traje tenía los mismos colores que mi vestido, azul en la chaqueta y dorado en el pantalón.

Cuando llego hasta mi, me ofreció su mano y yo puse la mía sobre la suya. Me guío hasta donde estaba su familia, y cuando llegamos, noté que Alice y Emmett me sonreían desde sus asientos, uno de los cuales Edward corrió para que me pudiera sentar, y seguidamente, el se sentó en la que estaba al lado de la mía. No me dijo nada. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi rostro.

E_sos ojos verdes me hipnotizaban._

Él se levanto y pidió a los sirvientes que sirvieran la cena, para luego dar inicio a ésta.

Comí calmada y en completo silencio, hasta que sentí que su mano me empezaba a acariciar la pierna, levantándome un poco el vestido. Pegué un respingo y lo mire, a lo que él solo me respondió con un guiño, divertido de mi reacción.

Llegó la hora del baile y para la perplejidad de todos los presentes, solo me sacó a mí, a su madre y hermana a bailar. Para la decepción de muchas de las jóvenes que estaban en el lugar y que seguramente deseaban echar sus redes sobre el apuesto Edward Cullen, pronto duque de Masen.

Más tarde llego la hora del discurso _¿Maldito o bendito discurso?_

Era la hora del discurso de Edward, por su cumpleaños. Quería salir lo más rápido de allí, ya que no me gustaba como me miraban todos.

—Gracias a todos por asistir a esta fiesta. Gracias a mis padres y hermanos. Pero sobre todo, quiero dar un importante anuncio. He de aceptar el ducado de Masen, y ya he elegido a mi futura esposa y quiero dar a conocer el nombre de mi prometida. Adelante Isabella Marie Swan—dijo él, mirándome solo a mí. Sentí que el piso se hundía bajo mis pies. De repente todo tuvo sentido en mi cabeza _¿Qué yo era su qué? Era su falsa prometida, no la de verdad ¿Por qué tuvo que decirlo justo ahora?_

Cuando llegue a su lado mire a todos los presentes, y solo uno capto mi atención. Uno que tenia el pelo oscuro y que sostenía a una mujer con el pelo negro azulado. Era mi primo, Jacob. El cual turnaba su mirada entre Edward y mi persona, como impresionado y enojado al mismo tiempo. En un instante, note que poso sus ojos sobre mí, de los cuales me asuste mucho. Eran de un color mucho más oscuro, casi como una noche con tormenta y relámpagos.

_Solo me decían que esto no se quedaría así…_

Sabía que tendríamos problemas con él. No era un hombre que se diera por vencido muy rápidamente y mucho menos cuando yo era el premio. Y se sentiría mucho más hombre si lograba quitar a Edward Cullen del medio, o a mí, si es que no lograba que yo lo aceptara.

P_ero nunca pensé de qué forma llevaría a cabo sus planes, y que incluso, atentaría contra su propia sangre si no lograba tenerme para él…._

* * *

**U****n saludo a todas las que ya leen este fic y una gran bienvenida a todas las nuevas lectoras. Espero no decepcionarlas.**

**Parece que por aquí las cosas se están poniendo medias hot... ¿o es mi idea nomas?...este Edward es un caballero, pero Isabella lo tienta a cada rato...no sé qué cosas podrán pasar por aca?**

**Ahora se va a armar la grande, ya que Jacob no se tomo bien la noticia de su primita comprometida con este adorable hombre... ( No se nota que soy team Edward, parece?)**

**Solo espero que les haya gustado...**

**También espero saber sus teorías respecto a que lo transforma, a Edward, la maldición…**

**También las invito a mi grupo de facebook… el link está en mi perfil, donde subo y subiré novedades de este fic y los otros que ya he publicado, y los nuevos que aun están en mi mentecilla.**

**Ojala les guste los cambios que hice... espero sus mensajes ;)**

**Cariñosss**

**Gala ;)**


	6. sospechas

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo ocupo sus nombres para dar vida a esta loca historia de amor**** del siglo XVI****.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por**** Vhica y Ivy Fawkes****, Betas FFAD.****  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capitulo V: Sospechas.**

POV Isabella.

A la mañana que siguió a la celebración del cumpleaños de Edward llego mi doncella, Ángela. Mi primo y su esposa la habían despedido de su casa. El hermano de Edward lo supo por la mismísima boca de Jacob. No perdió tiempo y envió a al cochero a buscarla a la única posada decente que existía en el pueblo.

Cuando la vi, mi alegría aumento. Era mi doncella, mi confidente. La única que se mantuvo a mi lado después que mis padres se fueran para siempre de mi lado.

—Señorita Isabella —exclamo—. No sabe cuánto sufrí al saber que la esposa de su primo la había exiliado de la casa.

—Ángela.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo. Para mí nunca fue mi simple criada, y el cariño que sentía por ella era verdadero.

Desde ese día, mi estancia en la mansión Cullen se volvió rutinaria. Las salidas en carruaje con Alice por el parque, y ocasionalmente con Edward, volvieron a hacerme sentir feliz, pero siempre sentía que había algo que no encajaba. Como una piedra que estaba constantemente frente a mí y me impedía seguir mi camino. Algo que veía que me separaba del corazón de Edward.

E_l hombre que se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que un amigo._

Las constantes salidas nocturnas de Edward me tenían más que intrigada. Además de que llegue a pensar que salía a encontrarse con otras mujeres, buscando lo que yo no podía darle, ya que salía siempre a la misma hora y regresaba a la madrugada del otro día. Pero el mismo me hizo recapacitar. Trato de explicarme que sus salidas tenían que ver con trabajo que tenía que hacer a esa hora, porque más temprano se le hacía complicado llevarlas a cabo, y no era para estar con otras mujeres. Ya que, según sus mismas palabras, yo era la única que ocupaba su mente. Pero me dolió que no dijera, también, en su corazón. Era patética, ya que sabía desde el principio, que podía tener todo de él, pero nunca su amor…

Me dolía pensar que no confiaba en mí. Que solo me miraba como una mujer sin nada que decir, así como muchos hombres de la época, nada más. _S_olo era deseo lo que existía entre nosotros, nunca confianza.

Una de las muchas tardes, después de mi paseo en carruaje con Alice, me encontré a lo lejos, con una discusión entre Edward y Emmett, en el salón. Claramente Emmett estaba enojadísimo con su hermano. Solo alcance a escuchar algo que le decía a Edward, algo como que debía decir la verdad, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y perdiera la única posibilidad que tenía.

Con todo eso en mi cabeza, la que aún no podía encontrarle lógica, me fui a sentar en la raíces de un árbol que se había convertido en mi favorito para leer y pensar. Un libro de mitología yacía entre mis brazos, uno de los pocos que había logrado rescatar, de la colección de mi padre, cuando la esposa de mi primo me hecho de la propiedad.

Así estaba, concentradísima en mi lectura y tan distraída en mis pensamientos, que no escuche los pasos de Edward acercándose a donde me encontraba y tampoco lo oí cuando se sentó a mi lado. Solo lo hice cuando me hablo, lo cual me hizo llevarme un buen susto.

—Lo siento, Isabella. No pretendía asustarte de este modo. Solo quería estar un rato sentado a tu lado y pensar. ¿Te molesto?

Solo me limite a negar con la cabeza a modo de respuesta y me enfoque de nuevo en mi lectura, la cual estaba más interesante que su auto reflexión. Además que se trataba sobre la diosa Afrodita, y me gustaba en demasía leer sobre ella. Al ver que no le prestaba más atención, note que inclinaba la cabeza en mi dirección y leía el libro.

—¡Vaya! Los dioses Griegos. Parece que no soy el único que le atrae leer sobre ellos, pero yo prefiero leer sobre Hades.

Levante la vista de mi lectura y lo mire perpleja. Las características de ese Dios no me sonaban como suyas.

—Con el tiempo entenderás el porqué —respondió a mi pregunta no formulada.

Sin más se levantó y casi arrastrando los pies se dirigió a la entrada de la Mansión, por la cual despareció.

_¿Por qué le gustaba leer y saber sobre el Dios de la muerte? Todo aquello me dejaba más preocupada que de costumbre._

Me levante de donde estaba, tome un libro con una mano y con la otra el borde de mi vestido y me fui corriendo con dirección a la Mansión, pero por el camino me encontré con Alice, quien venía con un ramo de rosas en los brazos.

—¡Isabella! Te estaba buscando. Mis padres junto con Emmett, me envían a preguntarte si quieres venir con nosotros a Port Ángeles a visitar al hermano menor de mi padre que se encuentra delicado de salud.

En eso vi que venía un sirviente, al cual le entregue mi libro, y le pedí que lo llevara dentro, él movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa y se fue en dirección a la Mansión y cuando lo vi alejarse y entrar para dejarlo en la Biblioteca, me volví para responderle a Alice.

—No quiero salir, Alice. No me siento bien para hacerlo. Además, quiero hablar con tu hermano mayor sobre algo que me dijo y me dejó intrigada —le replique, desviando un poco la mirada.

— ¿Seguro que es eso? Isabella, por favor. No tengas miedo o vergüenza de decirme que piensas hacer. No soy una jovencita tonta, como muchas de por aquí— me dijo, riéndose.

—Está bien. Quiero verlo- le respondí, con la cara roja por la pena —. Necesito demostrarle que puede confiar en mí.

—Está bien, futura hermana. Te ayudare con esto —me replico, tomándome de un brazo —. Déjamelo a mí, ya veré como te libro de este paseo. Además de que tú y mi hermano se quedarían solitos.

— ¡ALICE!

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es lo que quieres?

—Sí, pero no quería ser tan evidente.

Se quedo pensando un momento, y de pronto palmeo las manos sonriendo…

—Ya sé que hacer— Todavía con la sonrisa dibujada en los labios—. Hablare con mi madre y le diré una mentirilla y ya verás que te queda libre el camino para "hablar" con mi hermano. Ahora ve a tu habitación, acuéstate y pon la peor cara de enferma que conozcas.

— ¿Qué le dirás a tu madre? Solo quiero saber para poder responderle a las futuras preguntas que me realice. Además de que debo ser convincente o tú saldrás pillada.

—Tienes razón. Solo le diré que te encuentras indispuesta, que no estás en los mejores días, y por eso no te sientes bien para salir. Además me madre entenderá, ya que ella no sale cuando esta así.

—Eres una brujilla, Alice.

—Lo sé. Pero adoro ser así. No me gustaría ser como la típica niñita que no piensa y que solo le interesa encontrar un buen marido.

—Ya lo creo… y ¿Esas flores?

— ¡Ah! Mi madre se las quiere llevar a la esposa de mi tío, Chelsea.

Se despidió y se fue en dirección a las caballerizas, donde estaba el carruaje. Aprovechando al máximo el tiempo del que disponía, me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación para hacer el papel de enferma.

Ya estaba en mi cama, cuando escuche que llamaban a mi puerta.

—Isabella ¿Puedo pasar? —La madre de Alice estaba en mi puerta.

—Claro, lady Cullen. Adelante— le respondí, enronqueciendo un poco mi voz.

—Hola querida —me dijo al abrir la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí—. Alice me dijo que te sentías indispuesta para acompañarlos.

—Así es. No tengo ánimo para salir. Me duele todo el cuerpo.

—Tranquila. Te entiendo perfectamente.

—Gracias. Y por favor, disculpe las molestias.

—Por favor, Isabella. No es ninguna molestia venir a ver como estabas. Eres una invitada en esta casa y era mi deber venir, ya que mi hijo no lo hace. Ahora mismo está en su habitación, y no quiere comer ni hablar con nadie, aunque ya sabe que saldremos ¿Quién entiende a los hijos?

—Vayan tranquilos. Yo estaré bien, además Edward se encontrara en la casa por si acaso me siento peor y necesito a un medico. Fuera de eso, se perfectamente que hacer.

—Está bien. Claramente como tú señalaste, mi hijo se quedara. Pero por cualquier otra cosa, no dudes en buscar a Ángela, tu doncella. Adiós mi niña. Cuídate y nos veremos en dos días más.

—Adiós, lady Cullen. ¡Que tengan un buen viaje! Y por favor, despídame de los demás —pedí, al tiempo que se despedía de mí.

Abrió la puerta y desapareció detrás de ésta.

Me sentí mal. No me gustaba mentir. Pero ahora ya sabía dónde estaba Edward y que no iría con ellos ¡Gracias Alice! Dije en mi fuero interno.

Escuche el ruido del carruaje y me levante de la cama. Fui en dirección al ventanal que tenía mi habitación, que justo daba a la entrada. Me quede allí hasta que vi que salía por las rejas y después de unos metros, desaparecían tras un grupo de árboles cercanos.

Cuando vi esto, corrí con dirección a mi armario y lo abrí para ver que vestido me pondría para borrarle la tristeza a mi "falso" prometido. Era inocente en algunos planos de la vida, pero sabía perfectamente que debía hacer una mujer para lograr obtener la atención de un hombre.

_¡Edward Cullen, prepárate para la sorpresa que te espera!_

Solo pensar en esto me hacia sonrojarme. En ese instante vi el vestido exacto para lo que tenía en mente…

.

.

.

POV Edward

Después de ayudar a mi padre con su correspondencia, a través de la cual nos enteramos que Aro, su hermano menos, estaba bastante enfermo. Me encontré con mi hermano menor al llegar a la sala.

—Edward, quería hablar contigo —vocifero Emmett, poniendo mala cara.

— ¿Qué pasa Emmett?

— ¿Cuándo le vas a decir la verdad a Isabella?

—No sé. Todavía estoy pensando si decirle o no. No quiero lastimarla. Ella es como el ángel que llegó a liberarme de estas ataduras y no quiero perderla al decirle todo.

—Díselo, de una sola vez. Ella es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, así como Alice y nuestra madre. No por nada aguanto a su primo y pudo librarse de él ¡Cualquier otra hubiera sucumbido a la primera! Hazlo rápido hermano, antes que sepa por otra fuente o se entere por ella misma. Es mejor que se lo digas tú y le expliques todo. Hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, y pierdas la única oportunidad que tienes.

Diciendo esto, se alejó de mí. Dejándome perdido en mis pensamientos.

¿Dónde estaría Isabella? Seguramente leyendo bajo el árbol que se había vuelto su favorito.

Camine hacia allí solo por el gusto de verla, de tenerla cerca de mí. De alejar por un momento, los problemas que pesaban sobre mis hombros.

Cuando la vi sentada en una de las raíces del árbol, leyendo un libro bastante grande, algo extraño se alojo en mi pecho.

¿Qué sería?

Me senté a su lado. Estaba tan absorta en su lectura que llevo un buen susto cuando le hable y me vio a su lado. Intente conversar con ella, pero no me prestó atención. Me enojo saber que un libro era más interesante que yo, así que decidido a ver que estaba leyendo, me incline y me dispuse a ver que la tenía tan encandilada.

Afrodita…

_Por fin otra persona que le gustaba leer sobre el tema de los dioses Griegos_.

Aunque solo ella leería sobre esta diosa del amor, la belleza y la fertilidad. Solo ella creía que el amor era algo maravilloso, algo con lo que se podía llegar a soñar. Yo era más realista, el amor era esquivo conmigo, el solo encontrarlo sería un milagro.

No sé en qué momento se me salió decirle que prefería leer sobre el Dios de la muerte, Hades. Al darme cuenta que por poco y soltaba todo, preferí dejarla sola, algo que me costó bastante, ya que el solo estar a su lado me dejaba con mas anhelos que nunca. Pero ahora también enojado conmigo mismo, seguro le di sobre que pensar para las siguientes horas.

Me fui directamente a mi habitación. Cuando llegue, cerré la puerta con seguro para que nadie ni nada me molestara. Aunque eso no paro a mi madre a la hora de decirme que saldrían a Port Angeles a ver a mi tío Aro, y que Isabella también se quedaba, ya que no se encontraba muy bien de salud. Lo cual me pareció extraño, ya que esa misma mañana la vi muy bien.

_¿Qué tendría?_

Estaba comprometido, pero no de forma digna, no de forma verdadera. Tenía por futura esposa a la mujer más hermosa, pero sentía que la maldita maldición era lo único que me impedía disfrutar esto. En cualquier caso, ya hubiera aprovechado para estar con mi prometida. De poder compartir su cama, de poder disfrutar de todas las cosas hermosas de la vida. Pero no, estaba solo y mal humorado en mi habitación.

_Solo… como todos mis antepasados._

Maldita la hora en que nací como el primogénito. Maldita la hora el que el hermano mayor de mi padre murió por causa de la maldición sin dejar hijos y tuvo que caer toda esta mierda sobre mí.

_¿Por qué yo?_

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos, que no escuche la cerradura de mi puerta abrirse. Solo lo hice cuando escuche que la abrían y por ella entraba la más hermosa y deliciosa de las mujeres. Isabella. Estaba dentro de mi habitación, con un vestido que me hizo encenderme por dentro como un leño seco ante el fuego de una hoguera.

E_se escote me dejaba sin aliento, esa tela que se adhería sus caderas, dejando ver sus curvas…_

Era un vestido blanco, pero el color fue lo que menos me importó. No parecía un ángel con él, sino la misma Afrodita hecha una mujer de carne y hueso. La erección que tuve, haciendo que mi miembro presionara con fuerza por salir de mi pantalón, me confirmo lo que mi mente pensaba, pero por mi boca salió la pregunta menos apropiada para el momento.

—Isabella ¿Qué haces vestida de ese modo?

.

.

.

POV Isabella

_Isabella ¿Qué haces vestida de ese modo?_

¿Acaso ese hombre estaba ciego o se estaba haciendo el moralista?

— ¿No se te ocurre una razón para que me haya vestido así? ¿Por qué estoy en tu habitación? — le dije acercándome a él.

—Si se, pero no pensé verte así. ¿Acaso no es el hombre el que debe actuar de este modo?

Sus palabras me dolieron. Me estaba tratando de decir que parecía una meretriz.

—Eso piensas. Acaso no te das cuenta que con cada palabra que dices te hace caer más bajo. Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa… ¿me deseas todavía?

Sus ojos se abrieron por lo sorpresivo de mi pregunta, aunque no pudo ocultar el deseo que le oscureció los ojos verdes.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Isabella! — exclamo, apretando con la mano el borde la silla donde estaba sentado—. ¿Qué pasa para que me hagas una pregunta así?

—Tengo miedo, Edward. Estoy asustada de que usted no sienta nada mas por mi y que en lugar de hacerme el amor, me eche de aquí —al decirlo, note que me flaqueaban las piernas y que la frente de Edward estaba cubierta de sudor.

—Isabella, no sabe lo que dice.

—Si lo sé. Sé exactamente que estoy diciendo. Le estoy pidiendo que me haga el amor.

—No puedo Isabella. No soy el hombre para ti. Tú sabes que nuestro compromiso es falso, no quisiera que te ilusiones con algo que solo te haría daño. No puedo deshonrarte.

No quise escucharlo más y me acerque a donde se encontraba sentado, a escasos metros de su cama.

—Por favor, Edward… no me rechaces de este modo.

Note que titubeaba, que el deseo le estaba ganando terreno a la testarudez de querer hacerme a un lado.

—Te deseo— dijo como un murmullo—. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que no soy hombre para ti.

—Tú lo eres —replique, recalcando lo que salía por mi boca—. Para mí lo eres, o ¿acaso quieres que me case con otro y que le entregue mi virginidad? Quiero saber cómo es estar con el hombre que se desea. Te necesito Edward. Lo deseo y no me importa nada más en este momento.

Lo escuche gemir y solo vi que se levanto de la silla y vino hacia donde me encontraba. Me tomo entre sus brazos y su boca cubrió la mía. Encendiéndose y exigiéndome. Ahondo el beso, permitiéndome a que me acostumbrara a él, y a la vez, creo, tranquilizarme.

—Se que debería rechazarla —me susurro—, pero no puedo hacerlo. Solo soy un hombre, y también te necesito.

Deje escapar un suave gemido y él continuo besando mi cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja. Me llevo hacia la cama y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, arrojándola a un lado, al cabo del cual me acomodo a su lado, todavía vestida por el delgado vestido. El solo ver su cuerpo, hizo que me sintiera afiebrada. Me aparto el pelo de la cara y tomándome el rostro entre sus manos, me beso larga y profundamente, mientras que su lengua exploraba mi boca.

—Edward… —susurre contra sus labios—. Edward…

Note como me deseaba ya que su erección se hizo notar cerca de mis piernas. Sé que se debatía todavía por lo que iba a hacer, que todavía no estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. Así que lo mire a los ojos y me levante de la cama solamente para desabrocharme los botones de mi vestido. Cuando logre hacerlo me lo saque por la cabeza y lo arroje a un lado, lo cual me dejo completamente desnuda frente a él, ya que debajo del vestido no me había puesto nada más. Mi cuerpo tembló. Pero no intente taparme nuevamente, a parte mi pelo suelto lograba tapar algo mi cuerpo, por lo menos hasta la altura de mis pechos. Pude ver que él me miraba intensamente esa parte, haciendo que mis pezones se hincharan y crecieran poniéndose duros y escociéndome.

—Adorables— me dijo Edward levantándose y tomando uno de mis pechos en su mano—. Te imagine así en mis sueños, pero no podía estar seguro si mi imaginación te hacia justicia.

Cuando inclino la boca hacia mi pecho y tomo el pezón entre sus dientes, solo fui capaz de soltar un gemido, arqueé la espalda y clave los dedos entre su pelo.

—Edward…

Su nombre me salió entre jadeos entrecortados y al segundo, él estaba, de nuevo, besándome. Apoderándose de mi boca con una fiereza que hizo que la sangre me hirviera dentro del cuerpo, le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad.

Se aparto de mi de forma brusca, como obligándose a tener más calma, pero no lo deje. Me acerque a él y deslice mis dedos por el vello casi dorado de su pecho. Tocando sus músculos, queriendo conocer cada rincón de su cuerpo y sentí que su cuerpo tembló. Apoye la boca en su cuello y lo bese en el hombro. Solo notaba que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía con cada caricia que le profesaba.

Me tomo de los brazos y me hizo acostarme de nuevo, se coloco encima mío, haciendo por el camino, que abriera las piernas. Sentí su erección y me estremecí de la pura tensión que sentía en ese momento por lo que estaba por pasar. Él pareció notarlo, ya que me susurro al oído.

—Tranquila, cariño. No voy a hacerte daño. No te preocupes.

Me beso con fuerza y me acaricio los pechos, haciendo que me volviera a relajar.

Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y me apreté a su cuerpo cuando él empezó a abrir la mata de rizos de mi entrepiernas y deslizo un dedo dentro de mí, haciendo que gimiera y me invadiera una cálida sensación que hizo que me humedeciera ante la impresión de sentirlo.

—Estás lista para recibirme, Isabella —me dijo acariciándome—. Me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

Cuando sospese sus palabras me hizo sentir los nervios a flor de piel.

Algo que me hizo mirarlo de forma nublada, lo cual parece que lo hizo enojarse consigo mismo, como recriminándose por querer hacerme suya.

—Esto está mal Isabella. Ordéname que me detenga. Dilo ya, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Yo me limite a negar con la cabeza y lo obligue a acercar su boca a la mía y lo bese, larga y apasionadamente.

—Ya es demasiado tarde— le murmure.

Y lo era, en efecto. Sentí como su miembro entraba en mí. Al instante, sentí que se detenía, seguramente había llegado a la barrera de la virginidad. Vi que por su cara pasaron un sinfín de emociones, pero parece que ninguno le afecto, ya que en ese momento sentí que embestía con fuerza, haciéndome sentir una punzada de dolor que hizo que soltara un grito, al tiempo que él lo acallaba con un apasionado beso.

Me aferre a sus hombros, sintiéndome invadida de una maravillosa manera, de una que era totalmente desconocida por mí. Me sentí marcada. Como si Edward hubiera puesto su nombre en mi cuerpo, haciendo que le perteneciera para siempre.

—Mi amor, ¿estás bien? — me pregunto, mientras se sostenía encima mío, dejando que mi cuerpo se adaptara a su tamaño, además de darme tiempo para aceptar la sensación de tenerlo dentro mío.

Me humedecí los labios al tiempo que le contestaba.

—Si… estoy bien.

Edward inclino su cabeza y me beso, un beso tan tierno y tan profundo que me hizo olvidar hasta como se respiraba. El dolor cedió y lo reemplazo un ardor que inundo todo mi cuerpo. Sentí frio y calor, al mismo tiempo. Cuando Edward comenzó a moverse.

Sentí que mi cuerpo se abría para recibirlo.

Se me escapo un gemido ahogado. Doble la espalda y avance mi cuerpo hacia él, consumida por las violentas embestidas que me provocaban escalofríos en toda la piel. Por puro instinto abrí más las piernas, obligándolo a hundirse aún más en mi cuerpo, ya que estaba desesperada por tenerlo aún más cerca.

Edward soltó un ronco quejido al tiempo que aceleraba el ritmo, penetrándome y saliendo de mi con mayor rapidez, reclamando lo que ya era suyo.

Me mordí el labio al sentir el fuego rugiendo en mi interior, ese vibrante calor que nublaba mis sentidos y no me permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el cuerpo que estaba encima de mí. Le clave los dedos en los hombros y él hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que su pelo cobrizo rosara mis manos. Vi como se tensaban sus músculos y que apretaba los dientes como tratando de controlar la situación.

Algo estaba ocurriendo en mi vientre. Solté un grito al sentir explotar en mi interior una oleada de calor que se extendió por todo mi cuerpo al tiempo que sentía como volaba hacia el cielo. Me empezó una sensación de dulzura y placer tan intenso, que todo mi cuerpo se sacudió fuera de control y me hizo gemir su nombre.

Edward empujo con más fuerza. Veía que la tensión que sentía hacia casi explotar sus músculos dentro de la piel. Embistió dos veces más y soltó un gemido y su cuerpo se sacudió al igual que como lo había hecho el mío, y sentí como su simiente caliente entraba en mi. Durante un rato permaneció inmóvil encima de mí. Después me beso en el cuello, para luego darme un dulce beso en los labios.

Lentamente se aparto y me mantuvo abrazada sin hablar. Solo sentía dos corazones tratando de recuperar su ritmo normal.

—Isabella —me llamo, dándome un beso en el hombro—, es tiempo que te vayas a tu habitación. No quiero entre un sirviente y nos vea desnudos en la cama. Solo lo hago por tu reputación ya que no están mis padres en la casa y, solo espero que te haya gustado tu primera clase —murmuro, guiñándome un ojo—. Además, que no puedo negar que deseaba que ocurriera esto, hace mucho tiempo.

Le sonreí.

—Está bien. Me voy a mi habitación. Nos vemos mañana —le replique al tiempo que me levantaba y me ponía el vestido y mis zapatos. Me acercaba a él para besarlo, pero me costó un poco separarme, ya que sus brazos no querían soltarme.

Me encamine hacia la puerta y la abrí. Le lance un beso desde el marco de ésta y salí, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Mi cuerpo estaba extasiado, me sentía cansada pero estaba feliz. Por fin había logrado estar con Edward y conocer como era hacer el amor con un hombre.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me saque el vestido y me puse un camisón y una cofia sobre mi desordenado cabello y me acosté. Con lo cansada que estaba, me dormí inmediatamente, sin notar que era la hora del crepúsculo. Casi era de noche.

Desperté sobresaltada al escuchar aullidos provenientes del bosque. Del mismo bosque que estaba cerca de la Mansión, y del mismo bosque donde iba Edward cada noche. Me preocupe por él y salí corriendo de mi cama y de la Mansión, con el camisón y la cofia, que peligraba con caerse. Tenía más curiosidad que miedo. Corrí, y no me detuve hasta que vi una sombra de algo con la altura de un hombre entre los árboles, los cuales estaban adornados con la luz plateada de la luna.

El miedo se apodero de mí y regrese corriendo hacia la Mansión, me fui tropezando con todo en mi camino a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y la cerré, bloqueándola con una cómoda y me tire en la cama, tapándome la cabeza con una de las almohadas ya que un segundo aullido hacia que quisiera incluso ponerme a llorar del miedo.

¿Qué era eso que estaba en el bosque en ese momento? ¿Y dónde estaba Edward que no había venido a tranquilizarme al escuchar esos ruidos?

Algo no estaba bien.

Y estaba más que decidida a averiguar la verdad de todo esto.

* * *

**Gracias a los que ya siguen esta historia….y gracias por sus reviews.**

**Espero que el capi les guste, me costó escribir la parte hot, pero creo que me quedo bastante decente. Además es de época, más bien del siglo XVI, así que no puedo hacer que hagan las cosas en cualquier parte, y a cualquier hora…**

**También las invito a mi grupo de facebook… el link está en mi perfil, donde subo y subiré novedades de este fic y los otros que ya he publicado, y los nuevos que aun están en mi mentecilla.**

**Ojala les guste los cambios que hice... espero sus mensajes ;)**

**Cariñosss**

**Gala ;)**


	7. descubriendo el secreto (parte 1)

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo ocupo sus nombres para dar vida a esta loca historia de amor**** del siglo XVI****.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por**** Vhica****, Betas FFAD.****  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo VI: **Descubriendo el secreto de los Cullen (parte 1)

POV Edward.

Isabella iba a volverme loco. Si es que ya no lo estaba, y vivía en un mundo de locos.

Lo que pasó anoche fue lo mejor. Aunque quise que no pasara, luché para que nada ocurriera entre nosotros, ya que no que quería que ella cargara con un bebé, que al final iba a tener que sufrir lo mismo que yo, que al final, iba a maldecir la vida al igual como su padre lo hizo. Pero al verla llegar con ese vestido blanco, solo hizo que todo mi mundo se volviera de cabeza, aunque ya lo estaba un poco y que me diera cuenta lo valiente y atrevida que era. ¿Qué pasaría si le contara toda la verdad? ¿Se alejaría o se quedaría a mi lado? Ese era mi mayor miedo.

A la mañana siguiente no la encontré en la mansión, así que llame a Irina, el ama de llaves, para preguntarle donde estaba mi ángel. Solo me dijo que ya había desayunado y que le había pedido a su doncella que hablara con el cochero porque quería salir a dar un paseo, ya que no había podido dormir bien y tal vez eso podía devolverle la tranquilidad.

Esto me asustó, ya que la noche anterior estuvo más que cerca de descubrir mi secreto. Y si vio más de lo que debía. Y si a esta hora se está maldiciendo por haber estado con un hombre como yo.

Deseché la idea. Si Isabella vio algo de lo que era de noche, se hubiera ido de la mansión, no a dar una vuelta por el parque.

De pronto se me vino a la cabeza, el hecho de que en el parque iban muchas de las mujeres que habían sido mis amantes. Y si una de ellas le decía algo a mi ángel. Mejor era ir a buscarla. Así que llamé a gritos al ama de llaves, para que avisara a los encargados de las caballerizas que tuvieran listo mi caballo.

Salí, sobre el lomo de mi caballo negro Hasufel, con rumbo al parque.

.

.

.

POV Isabella

Me había bajado un rato del carruaje para ver como era el ambiente en el parque. En el cual se veían a muchas familias y a jóvenes parejas, aunque custodiadas por las gobernatas que estaban siempre detrás.

Me alejé un poco del carruaje que tenía el blasón de los Cullen en la puerta, y me senté en una banca que quedaba bajo de un roble.

Al rato llego Ángela con mi chal en sus manos.

—Tome mi lady, está soplando un viento helado. Avíseme cuando quiera irse, yo estaré en el carruaje.

—Está bien Ángela. Yo te avisaré cuando tenga ganas de volver, ya que de seguro lord Edward se preocupará si no vuelvo temprano.

Me puse a recordar la noche anterior, la primera noche que estuve con Edward. La noche que le entregué mi virginidad al hombre que me atraía mas allá de lo racional, aunque no estaba segura si era reciproco, pero sus besos y su pasión me revelaban que yo no le era indiferente.

En eso apareció una sombra frente a mí, que interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Sin siquiera presentarse, aunque noté de inmediato que era una de esas muchas mujeres que eran solo para la diversión de los hombres, ya sea por su forma de vestir muy recargado, o porque se puso las manos en la cintura y comenzó su rezo:

—Aléjate de él. Edward Cullen es muy distinto a como tú lo ves.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — le pregunté bastante enojada.

—Yo lo conocí bastante bien. Hazme caso — me contestó muy ufana.

—No me voy a alejar porque usted lo dice, debo saber el porqué.

—Hazme caso jovencita. Él puede ser muy atractivo en apariencia y excelente como amante, pero su otra naturaleza no lo es. Solo aléjate antes de que salgas lastimada.

Diciendo esto, se alejó con paso apresurado hacia su carruaje, dejándome en el banco del parque, con la cabeza llena de preguntas sin respuestas.

No sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, pero no podía negar que sus palabras calaron bien en el fondo de mi corazón.

Todavía estaba sentada cuando vi a Edward llegar a lomos de su caballo negro, y detenerse a la entrada del parque. Desde el mismo caballo, sobre la silla, se puso a mirar a todos lados con cara de preocupado, pero cuando me vio, noté que incluso una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

Se bajó del caballo y vino directo hacia donde estaba sentada, con las riendas del caballo en una de sus manos. Llego a mi lado y se sentó, un largo silencio se hizo entre ambos.

No abrí la boca por miedo a que lo que saliera por ella no fuera algo positivo, si no palabras acusadoras e interrogativas. Así estuve mirando mis manos y alisando mi vestido, hasta que él habló.

—¿Por qué salió de la casa de esa forma? —me dijo tratando de mirarme los ojos, los cuales mantuve fijos en el suelo.

—Necesitaba pensar un poco —le contesté mirándolo de lado—, perdone si lo preocupe, pero ya estaba por volver.

—¿Hay algo que quiera decirme? —me preguntó, al tiempo que me extendía su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

—Nada que pueda decirle en un parque mi lord — le respondí tomando su mano y caminando a su lado hacia el carruaje, donde él amarró las riendas de su caballo a un costado y subió conmigo.

Cuando íbamos saliendo del parque, con Ángela sentada entre los dos, pude ver por la ventanilla que la misma mujer que me había hablando antes, miraba el emblema del carruaje con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación. Lo cual me hizo volver a pensar en la afirmación que rondaba en mi cabeza… ¡Que los Cullen tenían un secreto! y yo estaba más de decidida a averiguarlo.

Llegamos a la mansión y Edward me ayudó a bajar del carruaje tomando mi mano, para luego pasarla por debajo de su brazo para que pudiéramos subir las escaleras.

Apenas entramos, me zafé de su brazo y me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación. Dejando a un Edward con una cara interrogativa en el vestíbulo mirando mi huida.

Llegué llorando a mi habitación, donde me esperaba Ángela.

—Mi lady no llore así. ¿Qué ocurrió con esa meretriz que le habló hoy en el parque?

—Sé que puedo confiar en ti, sabes que eres más una amiga para mí, que solo mi doncella.

—Claro, mi lady Isabella.

—Me dijo algo que me dejó pensando. Y también con algo de miedo —le dije abrazándola.

—¿Algo que tiene que ver con Lord Edward? —me preguntó, al tiempo que me ayudaba a sentarme en mi cama.

—Sí y no sé cómo reaccionar.

—Dígame, y trataré de ayudarla.

—Me dijo que no confiara en él, que no era no lo que aparentaba. Que me alejara, que solo iba a salir lastimada… que tenía otra naturaleza.

—Y… ¿usted quiere alejarse de su lado? —me preguntó encendiendo las velas de un candelabro que estaba sobre mi tocador.

—No Ángela. Él es alguien muy especial en mi vida —le respondí yendo hacia la ventana—, no puedo simplemente alejarme de su lado por algo que me dijo una de sus tantas amantes, porque eso era la chica que me habló en el parque, una de las tantas meretrices que hay por esta ciudad.

—Me pareció que eso era. Y no me sorprende lo que me dijo, ya lo suponía. Y mucho más después de lo que pasó anoche.

—¡Ángela! —le dije, sorprendida.

—Mi lady, se desapareció durante muchas horas ayer en la noche, además salió vestida de aquí con un vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación. No hay que ser una adivina para saber donde fue.

—A ti no se te escapa nada —le dije riendo.

—No, pero aun usted no me responde.

—Seguiré aquí. Necesito averiguar que sucede con Lord Cullen, porque sé que algo no va bien con él. Y no solo porque esa chica me advirtió, si no porque me parecen extrañas sus desapariciones por las noches, siempre a las misma hora, además de los aullidos en el bosque de al lado.

—Y… ¿no tiene miedo a lo que pueda descubrir? —me dijo ayudándome a quitarme la ropa para ponerme mi ropa de dormir.

—Soy valiente Ángela, mi padre siempre me decía que en mi interior vivía la grandeza y la fuerza de mi madre… ella, la que se enfrentó a su familia para casarse con mi padre, la que abandonó toda riqueza y título por casarse con un arqueólogo. La que no le importó ser la comidilla de Forks por casarse con alguien que no era de su misma posición social, incluso el dar la vida por su única hija.

—Lo quiere mucho lady Isabella. Solo ruego porque sea correspondida y que no sufra mas. No después de todo lo que sufrió en manos de su primo y de su esposa.

—Deséame suerte Ángela, la voy a necesitar.

—Tiene todo mi apoyo, y cuídese mucho.

Salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Me acosté y me puse a pensar. Al rato me quedé dormida.

.

.

.

POV Edward.

No entendía que le sucedía a Isabella. Salió corriendo apenas entramos en la mansión, y no la vi mas, incluso no me acompañó a cenar. Le pregunté a su doncella, la cual solo me dijo que no se sentía bien y que optó por quedarse en su habitación. Sabía que algo no iba bien. Algo había sucedido en el parque para que mi ángel actuara de esa manera. Quería saber de sus propios labios que ocurría. Así que me fui a su habitación, abrí la puerta, pero estaba durmiendo…

…pero el solo verla así. Con su cabeza sobre la almohada, con el cabello desparramado por ella, con los labios entreabiertos. Todo signo de querer despertarla y hablar con ella se fueron bastante lejos de mi lado racional. Me acerqué lentamente a su cama. Mi hermosa prometida estaba de costado sobre una mitad de la cama, enfrentando la otra mitad. Uno de sus brazos, desnudos, se extendía sobre la parte vacía del lecho, invitante. Solamente era un hombre, de piedra nunca he sido y claramente, Isabella estaba haciendo que me replanteara todo mi sistema moral. Aunque claramente lo había dejado de lado la noche pasada, pero estaba durmiendo. Nunca me había planteado el hecho de seducir a alguien que ni siquiera estaba consciente.

De repente se removió inquieta y murmuro mi nombre.

—Edward…

Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho. Me acerqué a ella para luego sentarme a su lado en la cama. Con una mano acaricié su pelo, luego su cara y por último su cuello. Su cuerpo me llamaba y sus labios me invitaban a besarlos. Se removió inquieta en la cama, haciendo que las frazadas se deslizaran por su cuerpo, dejando a la vista un camisón de una fina y suave tela color blanco. El cual con los movimientos de Isabella revelaba un poco de sus níveos muslos, lo cual hizo que me recorriera por el cuerpo un estremecimiento de excitación.

No pude luchar contra lo que mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo, era casi como luchar contra la sed o el hambre. Así que me resigné a lo que Isabella me hacía sentir. Me incliné nuevamente hacia ella y besé sus labios, rogando que despertara y me pidiera que la tomara entre mis brazos y le hiciera el amor.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente. Me aparté de su lado, ya que no quería asustarla. Me miró solamente por un rato y luego estiró su mano hacia mi cara, acarició mi pelo, para luego envolver un poco entre sus dedos y tirar de mí cara hasta la suya, haciendo que nuestros labios se encontraran y nuestra unión se volviera en el mejor beso que hemos compartido.

—Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te necesito.

Volvimos a besarnos. Esta vez con más pasión de parte de ambos. Lentamente comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa. Lo de ella fue más fácil, ya que solo tenía puesta la enagua; yo en cambio tuve que levantarme de la cama y sacarme cinco prendas de un forma bastante precipitada, incluso sin fijarme donde caía cada una.

Me acerqué a ella, la agarré de las caderas y la levanté sobre mi cuerpo. Isabella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y mi boca se apodero de la suya antes de que pudiera decir algo. Me devolvió el beso y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas. Me tumbe en la cama con ella encima de mí. Rompí el beso y la miré a los ojos.

—Me voy a levantar. Te quiero sobre las manos y las rodillas.

Ella solo asistió y me soltó. Me levanté y quedé a su lado. Mi ángel se volvió y quedó sobre su estomago, encima de la cama; para luego levantar lentamente su cuerpo frente a mí, quedando sobre sus manos y rodillas. Me acerqué a ella y lentamente le retiré el pelo de uno de sus hombros, para luego besarlo mientras mi otra mano viaja más abajo, hasta quedar sobre su montículo. Mis dedos rápidamente encontraron su clítoris hinchado y húmedo y sin esperar más, empecé a acariciarla, haciendo que uno de mis dedos entrara y saliera de su exquisita vagina.

Isabella empezó a gemir, haciendo que mi pene se pusiera cada vez más duro y más molesto.

—Te deseo demasiado —le susurre en el oído—. No estoy para juegos previos. Solo quiero sentirte alrededor de mi pene.

Mi ángel solo asistió con la cabeza. Aparte la mano de su sexo, para luego tomar mi pene y dirigirlo hacia la entrada de su vagina. La penetré de una sola estocada haciendo que mi cadera se estrellara con su trasero. Isabella gimió mas fuerte mientras la montaba desde atrás. Su habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos de parte de ambos. Cambié de posición inclinándome un poco hacia un lado y noté que Isabella jadeó de forma entrecortada, al tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba alrededor de mí y gritaba mi nombre al llegar al clímax. Agarré sus caderas y la seguí penetrando rápida y fuertemente. Grité su nombre a los pocos segundos, al tiempo que llenaba su vagina con mi simiente.

Me derrumbe a su lado y la atraje hacia mis brazos. Ambos necesitábamos recuperarnos después de semejante clase. Nunca había tomado a una mujer de esa forma, con las cortesanas siempre era de la misma forma, nunca me puse muy creativo con ellas. Pero Isabella me hacía replantearme todo y hacer que todo lo convencional no fuera suficiente. La necesitaba en mi vida. Solo debía convencerla de no irse de mi lado, mucho menos cuando descubriera todo sobre mi familia y sobre mí.

—Te vas a quedar esta noche, ¿verdad? —me preguntó, abrazándome.

—No puedo Isabella —le dije besando su nariz—. Muy pronto sabrás la razón, pero por el momento no puedo decirte nada. Solo confía en mí.

—Está bien. Confió en ti… buenas noches Edward.

—Buenas noches mi ángel —le respondí besando sus labios, para luego levantarme y empezar a buscar mi ropa regada por el piso. Me vestí rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Miré sobre mi hombro hacia la cama donde una desnuda Isabella estaba boca abajo durmiendo. Abrí la puerta, salí y la cerré a mis espaldas. Me dolía no poder decirle todo. Me dolía dejarla. Pero primero debía estar completamente seguro de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Ya la quería demasiado y rezaba para que cuando supiera todo no saliera corriendo de mi vida. Caminé hasta la salida de la mansión. Abrí la puerta y miré hacia el cielo, donde una hermosa luna se paseaba entre las nubes, dándole al antejardín un aspecto grisáceo y plateado. Bajé corriendo los escalones y me interné en el bosque…

.

.

.

Pov Isabella.

Me desperté bastante tranquila. Con una paz interna que no sentía desde que mis padres estaban vivos. Y solo había un causante para esto. Mi Lord Edward. El hombre que cambio mi vida. Cada vez que estaba con él, sentía que mi corazón se ponía en funcionamiento de una manera bastante parecida a una locomotora fuera de control. No sé si ya lo amo, nunca lo he estado, pero él me hace sentir muchas cosas, y entre ellas está el cariño. Anoche fue la mejor de mi existencia. Nunca se me había pasado por la mente que ese tipo de proezas se pudieran realizar. Me levanté muy animada. Llamé a mi doncella para que me ayudara a vestirme, ya que quería ir al pueblo para ver si podía comprar unos nuevos vestidos.

—Buenos días mi lady, ¿Cómo durmió?

—Bastante bien Ángela. Dormí como nunca.

—Que bueno, ¿no escuchó los aullidos anoche?

—No, me dormí profundamente —le respondí, sonriente—. ¿Viste a lord Edward?

—Se levantó temprano y salió hacia las caballerizas. Parece que unas de las yeguas está en trabajo de parto. ¿Cuál vestido quiere el día de hoy?

—Mmm… ese violeta con toques blancos en el cuello y en las mangas.

Ángela fue hacia mi ropero y sacó el vestido señalado. Me ayudó a vestirme, algo que normalmente realizaba sola, así que rápidamente estaba lista y bajé hacia el comedor para tomar algo ligero antes de decirle a Ángela mis planes para hoy.

Ya sentada en la mesa, me dirigí hacia Ángela, que estaba de pie a mi lado.

—Ángela, necesito nuevos vestidos, ¿podrías acompañarte al pueblo a comprar algunos?

—Claro mi lady. Le aviso a Lord Edward y nos vamos.

—Está bien. Ve avisarle, mientras termino mi infusión.

Vi como mi doncella se fue caminando hacia la cocina, donde estaba la salida hacia las caballerizas. Lentamente terminé mi te de Jazmín, y me levanté. Caminé hacia uno de los ventanales y esperé a que mi doncella apareciera.

—Mi lady, Lord Edward está de acuerdo; el carruaje nos esperara en la entrada —me dijo apenas llegó a mi lado—. Solo me dijo que llevemos a Seth con nosotras. Dice que es a quien le tiene más confianza y que nos protegerá si algo ocurre.

—Está bien, ¿puedes ir a mi habitación por mi capa, mi sombrilla y mis guantes?

—En este instante voy. Espere unos minutos.

No tuve que esperar demasiado. Mi doncella llegó corriendo a mi lado, con mis cosas bajo su brazo. Me puse mi capa sobre mis hombros y anudé las cintas bajo mi mentón, me puse mis guantes y abrí la puerta. Un hermoso sol alumbraba los árboles y las flores de la entrada. Así que abrí mi sombrilla y me dirigí hacia el carruaje, donde Seth me esperaba para ayudarme a subir.

—Buenos días, mi lady. Yo las acompañare, por orden de Lord Cullen.

—Buenos días Seth —le respondí dándole mi mano para que me ayudara a subir las escalerillas y entrar al carruaje.

Ángela subió tras de mí, y Seth cerró la portezuela. Para luego subir al lado del cochero y dar la orden de marcha. No miré mucho del paisaje. Mis pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior ocupaban mis pensamientos. La clase número dos había superado mis expectativas.

Rápidamente llegamos a la tienda de vestidos. Una hermosa tienda de color crema que estaba al lado de la tienda de calzado y sombreros. Su dueña, la señora Weber, era amiga de mi madre, quizás una de las pocas que la apoyo después que su familia renegara de ella y de su matrimonio.

Seth abrió la puerta y me ayudó a bajar, mientras Ángela bajaba después de mí.

—Seth espéranos en la entrada. Compraré los vestidos y después nos iremos.

—Muy bien, mi lady.

Quedó parado fuera de la tienda, mientras mi doncella y yo entrabamos al local.

—¡Isabella! —Me llamó la señora Weber, llegando mi lado, y abrazándome—. No te había visto desde el funeral de tu padre. Que hermosa estás, cada día más parecida a tu madre.

—Gracias Señora Weber, ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Muy bien, la tienda va de maravilla. Aunque me han llegado rumores de ti y de cierto caballero, ¿es cierto que vas a casarte con el duque de Masen?

¡Madre de Dios!, perdón por esto, pero siento en mi corazón que muy pronto será verdad.

—Efectivamente, señora Weber. Aunque llevamos solo unas semanas comprometidos.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, mi niña. Sé que ahora debo decirte Lady, pero te vi nacer y crecer, me es difícil tratarte de una manera tan fría.

—Tranquila, se que usted es como parte de mi familia. Nunca le pediría que me llamara así, para usted siempre seré Isabella.

—Gracias, mi niña.

Ángela carraspeó, como recordándome a que había venido.

—Señora Weber, antes que lo olvide. Necesito tres vestidos nuevos, ¿podría mostrarme algunas telas?

—Pasen por aquí. Acaban de llegar nuevas telas, así las eliges y en una semana tendrás tus vestidos nuevos.

—La sigo, indíqueme dónde.

La seguí hasta una pieza que estaba al lado del recibidor. Quedé maravillada con las hermosas telas. Las miré detenidamente, para luego elegir una de tonalidad azul, otra de una tonalidad más oscura del violeta con diseños de hojas, y por último, una que tenía en degrade el color rosa.

—Elijo estas tres tonalidades, ¿Cuánto saldrá la confección de los vestidos?

Ángela intervino por segunda vez.

—Mi lady, Lord Edward dijo que le enviaran la factura de los vestidos a la mansión, él pagara por ellos, como regalo por su compromiso.

—Está bien Ángela, gracias por decirlo.

—Eres afortunada de tener un prometido tan atento, mi niña —me susurró la señora Weber, mientras dos de sus ayudantes separaban las telas que había elegido y la llevaban a la parte trasera de la tienda.

—Ahora dime, ¿Cuál modelo quieres en los vestidos?

—El Violeta y el rosa como el que llevo puesto, se que está de moda en este momento, con toques blancos y plateados. Y el azul lo quiero con un poco mas de escote, pero con una cinta gruesa dorada que los disimule, también que la lleve en las mangas, donde quiero que lleven un encaje blanco por debajo, y el dobladillo del vestido.

La señora Weber solo me sonrió, y escribió mis instrucciones en un cuadernillo.

—Todo anotado, en una semana tendrás tus vestidos en la mansión Cullen.

—Gracias.

Dejó el cuadernillo sobre la mesada y saliendo de detrás de esta, quedando frente a mí.

—Sabes que quise mucho a tu madre, que fue como una hermana para mí. Por eso deseo que seas inmensamente feliz con Lord Edward. Te mereces un buen hombre a tu lado. No sabes cómo me alegro que ya no estés en la misma casa que tu primo Jacob, nunca me gustó como te miraba.

Pobre señora Weber, nunca sabrá que cosas tuve que pasar antes que llegara Edward a mi vida.

—Cuídese señora Weber. Gracias por sus palabras.

—Adiós Isabella.

Me abrazo por última vez y salimos de la tienda.

Cuando iba a llegar al carruaje, vi que pasaban unos hombres a caballo con rifles y perros por la calle con rumbo a los bosques.

Entonces vi que sobre la pared de la oficina del oficial de policía había un cartel, donde con grandes letras negras decía:

**SE BUSCA.**

**ANIMAL DE GRAN EMBERGADURA. COLOR NEGRO. PARECIDO A UN PERRO.**

** SE LE HA VISTO EN LOS BOSQUES QUE RODEAN EL PUEBLO.**

**SE OFRECE UNA GRAN RECOMPENSA POR SU CAPTURA, VIVO O MUERTO.**

**RESPONSABLE DE CINCO MUERTES.**

No sé porque sentí un dolor en la boca del estomago mientras apartaba la mirada y me subía al carruaje. Ángela me miraba preocupada, pero no me importaba que pasara por su mente. Ver eso fue casi como si hubiera leído que se buscaba a un miembro de mi familia por asesinato.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado. Por el momento Bella no tiene idea que pasa con Edward, solo tiene teorías de que algo pasa. **

**Perdonen la demora en subir este nuevo capítulo, pero estos últimos años han sido caóticos. El año pasado con la práctica profesional y este año con la tesis. Siii, me falta solo esto y termino mi carrera... pero salio larguito para compensar el hecho de mi demora :)**

**Prometo no demorarme mucho en subir el que viene, ya tengo las ideas, solo me falta plasmarlas en el papel.**

**Sé que muchas quizás este enojadas conmigo por dejar la historia tanto tiempo en espera, pero tuve mis razones, no fue porque quise…**

**También las invito a mi grupo de facebook… el link está en mi perfil, donde subo y subiré novedades de este fic y los otros que ya he publicado, y los nuevos que aun están en mi mentecilla.**

**Ojala les guste los cambios que hice... espero sus mensajes ;)**

**Cariñosss**

**Gala ;)**


End file.
